Power of the Sea
by Midnight Lyra
Summary: Kai just wants to meet up with her Dad in Atlanta after the outbreak. Meeting up with a mix match group with a moody redneck, that doesn't seem to like Polynesians, instead was not part of the plan. (First Draft)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters of the Walking Dead. My OC is the only thing that is mine.**

 **My Hawaiian and Kiribati are a little rusty so please review if this is something worth continuing.**

The night was cool.

Hot enough to warrant sleeping in basketball shorts and a tank top but cool enough for a sheet. The window let in a breeze every now and then, not much, but I was comfortably snuggled in my bed. Listening for daddy to come home from duty. He hadn't been home much the past two days. Which was not uncommon working at the base, but he seemed… out of it… the last time I saw him.

Scared even… but Dad never gets scared. He was the meanest, strongest, hardest working mad I have ever seen. But it worried me… I hope he did not get sick like those other people she heard about. He said it was a 'contained' incident.

He was worried… I could tell.

I heard the front door open and close then his boots take the stares two at a time.

I smiled to myself, he forgot the alarm again. I always made fun of him for forgetting it. Especially when he goes into soldier mode as the obnoxious noise filled the house. He never would admit it scared him, just blow it off like it was just reflex left over from serving four tours in Afghanistan and all.

I heard his boots approaching my room. With a sigh and a toss of my fuzzy mass of curls, I turned on my side. Feigning sleep so he wouldn't worry about me waiting up for him.

He was such a worrier.

He burst in my room, causing me to jump a little and a memory flash across my eyes. I shook it away, releasing the knife under my pillow, and turned to see Dads concerned face.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Only half his face shown in the street light coming in from the window.

"Get dressed. Shoes, sweater, and your Red Bag. Meet me down stares in two minutes." His commander voice was on. "Use only your flashlight, no lights, no sound."

I was confused and concerned. But scared more than anything. I'd only heard him use that voice once when I watched him at boot camp on visitor day. He was scary then, but this was even worse.

The house alarm blare, obnoxious tones ricocheting around the house. A look of complete horror covered Dad's face before bolting out the door and down stairs.

I jumped into action. Not giving it a second thought pulling on shoes, hoody, and tugged the 72 hour kit out from the corner of my bed. I was really starting to worry now.

 _Is this another drill?_

 _He's too serious._

Before I realized it, my hand was under my pillow, pulling the very sharp Mano for comfort.

Somewhere in there, daddy returned, alarm off, his own 72-hour kit over a sholder. His shot gun, Alamo, in the other hand and began shoving furniture in front of the door.

I marveled at his speed and strength. Wondering if he was like that before the military.

I shook my head.

Not the time for this.

"Daddy? Anga-?" My body jerked, a small yelp escaping from my lips at the sound of breaking class and shattering wood. Daddy paused in his rearrangement of furniture to listen. Even being upstairs, we could hear scuffling by multiple hostiles.

Very carefully, he finished moving the dresser, blocking the door, before turning to me. My eyes searching his face, then moving down his body to rest on a patch of blood.

"Daddy? You're-"

His finger went to his lips. Then his hand formed multiple signals in succession. First hand cupped his ear, then patted his wrist before pointing down stairs.

 _Listen. Enemy. Down stairs._

He was in full army mode.

This was not a drill.

Fear hit me like a ten-pound weight. It had been so long since I had felt fear like this, and so suddenly, that it took me by surprise. Beginning to close in on my vision and windpipe and causing my hands to shake.

Dad waved his hand until my eyes fixed on his. Raising two fingers, he pointed to my eyes then his.

 _Watch me._

He took a deep breath.

I follow suit, though not as calm and in shorter breaths.

Once he felt I was alright, or deciding there was no time for this, his hand began to sign again. Thumb and finger out like a gun, pointing to his bag then to me then to a spot by the window before making a fist, arm at a right angle, waiting for my answer. Taking another deep breath I gave an "a ok" sign.

 _Gun. Your bag. By window. Understand? Message received._

His fist pumped in the air twice before resting on Alamo and taking a defensive stance facing the door.

 _Hurry._

Eyes flicking to the blood spots on the floor, but I hurried to my closet and the hidden shelf like he instructed. Taking Kakatia out of its case before stuffing it in a side pocket with extra clips. As a side thought I started stuffing my 72 hour kit with everything I found on the shelf. My second knife being one of the main items. I turned, watching Dad lean against the wall beside the window, cautiously looking outside in between watching the door. Searching.

Quietly securing my pack on my back, my hands shaking too much to lock the clips, before carefully making my way to him.

There was a tension in the room. So thick I could almost reach out and grab it, but I was afraid to. Afraid the snap might unleash chaos.

Breathlessly, I waited.

I could not take it anymore when the scrapping seemed to be coming up the stairs.

Scooting so close to him I could feel the hairs on his arm tickle mine, I whispered

"Daddy? What-?" He put his finger to his lips, again, silencing me. He took one last glance out the window, before grasping my arm and putting his lips close to my ear.

"The disease is out of control. Anyone it infects dies from a hot fever then they- they- come _back_ …"

"Come back?" I mouthed, following his eyes to the door. My stomach started churning, images popping in my head. A scraping on the door sent my hand to Dads arm, squeezing to keep down the yelp caught in my throat.

Something was there.

"They are dead-can walk…" He hissed, his eyes fixed to the door too. Alamo raised at point blank. "They eat people- tear into them- if there is anything left, they become dead walking."

Something else joined the first, scratched at the door.

How many were there? Could we take them?

"They are attracted to light… smell…"

My eyes saw the blood on the floor again, pointing it out to Daddy. He did not see my gesture so I squeezed his arm again to get his attention. His body tensed when he finally tore his eyes away from the door to look, cussing under his breath. Something about a rash decision.

"Yes, smell. But sound…" My eyes opened wider. The alarm…

Something slammed against the door, Daddy's hand clasping over my mouth when I gasped. The door withstood, for now.

"Do not let them bite or scratch you." He breathed before shoving me to the window. "If we get separated, refuge in Atlanta at highway 85 right outside the city. Go to the woods, I'm right behind you."

Another slam echoed off the walls, followed by growling and scratching, shaking the assortment of pictures.

Pictures.

Pulling away from the window I ran to my dresser.

"Kai!" Daddy hissed, taking a defensive stance again, Alamo securely resting against his shoulder.

Swiftly I grabbed the small book, shoving it in my pack, swinging it over my shoulders and was back at the window in a split second.

Never taking his eyes off the door, Daddy motioned with his head out the window. Glancing out into the night, I waited. Nothing moving.

"Clear?" Daddy asked, watching the doorknob turn.

"Clear." I whispered, swinging a leg over the seal.

Another loud crash echoed through the room.

Hell broke loose.

Reds and golds streaked across the sky behind the menacing buildings. I gave them one last look before shifting my backpack. There were plenty of vehicles to choose from. I just needed one Dad would-there! It was the same make and model of the one he had.

Crouching down beside the rear tire, I pulled my back off to pull out a pen and pad of paper. Scribbling a few non-descriptive instructions, I sealed it away in a zip-lock bag (where were like gold now), and stuffed it behind the wheel.

Slowly getting to my feet, looking over the hoods of miles of vehicles, before quickly writing "Ohana" across the windshield in the mucky dirt. At least I hoped it was dirt.

 _Dad will know where to look._

I have plenty of supplies to get me to the base if I ration them.

 _What then?_

Shifting my makeshift bow from one arm to the other, I kept a close eye on my surroundings. Starting off weaving among vehicles. My staff raised just in case of any surprised. It was handy, but I learned once if the Lolos were that close you were almost good as Kaukau. I came out lucky that time. My second day-or was it the first- outside Atlanta and I almost Kaukau. Dad would have chewed me out and made me give him fifty.

I mean, I was distracted because I was looking for Dad, any sign he had been through there. And I was humming. I tend to do that when I'm thinking really hard. Lolo stumbled out a car probably thought I was some grind but tripped over his own da kine before he could take a swipe at me. It took a few tries, jabbing him in the chest and torso, before my pointed staff caught him in the temple.

My second kill.

 _But does it really count as a "kill" if it's already dead?_

After that I kept them at a safe distance with Kolohe, my trusty bow. At least that was the plan, still working on the logistics. Like aiming.

My recently developed mad sneaking skills mostly kept me out of their way. Which got harder the further into Atlanta I got. I waited outside the city for five days -maybe six. Maybe I should be keeping track of the days. I stopped counting after the sixth day. That was the night I slept in an old VW camper van right outside of Atlanta. Nasty thing, smelled of boos and drugs, but the windows had curtains to hide me- scrounging around in the cars but I eventually had to move closer and closer to the city for supplies.

And a small part of me hoped I would come across Dad if I just could go a little further in.

 _He said he would be there._

I got pretty good sneaking in, sneaking out without having to deal with the Lolos. There was just too many of them walking around. I almost got overwhelmed a few times, barely getting away when a few snuck up behind me. Which I am still not sure how that happened because they are SO loud.

 _Daddy wasn't there._

I waited two weeks.

Or was it closer to three?

 _He always keeps his promises._

I could not stay anymore.

 _He could be-_

Enough.

Arguing with myself wasn't a good sign of my mental well being. Like that country song Dad would always belt out in the truck, I heard voices all the time. Mostly Dad, since he taught me about survival, but sometimes mom too.

It was time to leave and find a good place to set up a more permanent camp. Something with fortifications.

The weather wasn't too bad. Sun was starting it's decent and I wanted to get somewhere comfortable before I couldn't see anymore. Preferable in the woods and not in this car cemetery. Other survivors were a concern too. They would mostly likely stick to the road.

That's what Dad would think. He would say to get to a good advantage point where you are out of danger but have a good view of what may come-or something like that. Kane, I wish I'd paid more attention to his truck rants.

 _Stop humming!_

I chastised myself. Biting my bottom lip.

Momma would say singing always helps when things are hard. But singing will kill you out here.

I sighed.

One thing I was looking forward to by leaving the city is sleeping in a tall tree where Lolos can't get me. It was just one little thing, but it is the little things that mean a lot, they say. I kind of understand them know. All those "it's the little things that count" Memes. Like finding a toothbrush still in the wrapper. Or a stick of gum that isn't cinnamon.

Glancing at the sun I picked up the pace, determined to get to the woods before dark because I did NOT want to sleep in one of these cars, again.

"Tree is 'Kumula'au' and- what is the Kiribati word-'Arak'? 'Aroka'!" Pointing to each thing when I named them.

"Evening", looking to the sky, "is Ahiahi and Tairiki."

"And Hell", pointing back at the city, "is Ka malu o and Mo-"

I froze.

A red hat bobbed between cars.

Taking cover, I waited, slowing my breath. Lolos usually don't travel alone, from my limited experience, at least not this close to such a highly populated place.

A threat?

 _Survivor?_

Dad told me all kinds of stories from the war about horrible things people do to each other for the necessities of life.

I waited, crouching further down when I heard his hurried steps approaching. Taking a chance, I peeked around a bumper, when he was close.

It was an Asian boy about my age. He looked hot- temperature wise with huge sweat spots under his arms- in a baseball shirt, lugging a huge backpack. He kept glancing back but seemed to be alone.

If my momma didn't raise me right, he would have been a perfect target all by himself. I mean, no obvious weapon and he looked scrawny.

 _Why is he all by himself?_

 _Your by yourself._

Is he by himself? He seems to be going somewhere in a hurry? Does he have a group?

Group meant people. People meant protection. Or it meant trouble.

But maybe they had seen Daddy. Or he could be with them.

Glancing back to the "Ohana" truck, I decided a quick detour wouldn't be too bad.

 _Unless it's a determinant detour. Like death!_

The kid could move. He was quickly getting closer.

 _Follow, no sound, back to their base._ I remember Daddy saying like that once talking about his deployment.

Waiting until he passed, double checking my weapons before counted to forty, then followed.

He did not suspect anything.

At least it did not seem like it. I would wait until he glanced back at the city before moving up a few cars. It was almost like clockwork. He would walks so many steps, look back, look left, look right, and walk so many steps before doing it all over again.

Made my tailing easy.

I would say it was my mad stealth skills, but really he was just predictable. He never noticed anything. Not when he finally made it through the cars. Not when he made it to the trees. And especially not when he started going up a dirt road just off the highway. I kept to the trees. Weaving in and out, keeping a distance but keeping him insight.

Then I heard it, voices.

I didn't wait for the Asian, but jogged ahead and to the left a ways. Quietly getting closer. Once I was close enough, I snuck up a tree. Securing my bag, out of sight of anyone who might see it from below, I crawled to the edge of the branch, peering through the leaves.

It was a camp. A good size one. A few cars, a RV, tents, men, women, and even a few children. An old man sat on top of the RV, obviously keeping watch. He would soon see the Asian kid if he didn't already. The women were busy cooking or toting laundry while the men either sat around or stood watch. Well only one guy seemed to be sitting around. There was also a tall thin man working on the RV it seemed.

Who was in charge?

Dad use to say something about beating an enemy you had to know who the leader was. Not that I wanted to fight them or anything but it would help knowing who was calling the shots.

By the look of things it was the dark curly haired guy just coming from the RV. He was the authoritative one to be sure. Gun strapped at his hip, he walked around like he was the one with the answers.

But where they good people?

Sitting there a few more minutes, I studied the whole camp. I was not as good as Daddy at reading people, but he taught me a few things. The more I watched the more it confirmed the dark curly haired guy was the leader. When the Asian guy arrived he went straight up to him, or at least tried with all the people swarming him, showing all the things he got.

Curly grasp the Asian by the shoulder in a very 'Bruh' grip, talking over the contents of the bag while his other hand helping hold up the weight. His arrival drawing even more people from their tents. Everyone except the fat guy sitting outside a tent. He seemed the lazy, beer drinking type, not really caring what was going on as long as he had his chair. But everyone else seemed excited about the Asians return.

Curly and a few others stood out more than the rest. The fat lazy looking guy sitting around was the group slob. The two blond girls seemed to be related, probably sisters. The way they looked, spoke, and spent time together. Also the way the older woman fussed over the younger. Similar to the little white boy and dirty blond girl. The boy and girls mothers were easy to spot, watching how their bearers fussed over them. The brunet woman more concerned about the boy staying at her side then actually spending quality time with him where as the gray haired lady was very attentive to her daughter. Both of which stayed clear of the creepy redneck, finally emerging from a tent due to all the talking, flicking a knife in the air while watching the hustle and bustle of the camp. I saw a dark skinned lady walk up to stand next to the tall thin man working on the RV. And there was a little boy and girl belonging to the Hispanic family. They generally kept to themselves except to play school with the other children.

Curly seemed to care for the tall brunette and little boy, but I did not think he was the father, at least from where I was the boy didn't look anything like him. And just the way the brunette touched his arm when talking to him, there was a different feel, like he was a very good old friend.

I waited a while more, hoping for more people to join them from the tents. With every flutter of the doors or questioning voice my heart fluttered.

But there people stopped showing up.

No Daddy.

My heart fell, regardless. My hopes weren't much of anything to begin with, but it still hurt.

Maybe they saw Daddy.

Maybe he was injured and resting in one of the tents.

Maybe-

I need to watch them some more before I could determine their intentions but the sun was setting. Feeling some wind break through the trees, I shuddered, my empty stomach sloshing with the movement. Climbing back to my bag to retrieve Daddy's NAVY hoodie, briefly pressing it to my nose when I pulled it on.

It was three times my size but I did not mind, still smelled like him, tucking my hair into the hood while the hem reached past my thighs.

Fishing out a granola bar, I went back to my observations branch. Watching the camp for a few more hours like they were a zoo exhibit. Watched them eat dinner, little hispanic kids playing with the two other children before their moms gathered them for the meal. Dinner was cooked up mostly by the gray haired lady, helped a little by the brunette, which everyone gladly gathered around and took a part in. Apparently the Asian brought something good everyone was excited for. If the whiff I caught of what's cooking was any indication, it made my own mouth water and stomach practice its fluency in Whale despite my offering.

Luckily the moon was half full and provided just enough light to continue to observe them a little after the sun settled. The children staying closer to their mothers, holding back yawns. Everyone finally dispersing to their tents for the night except for a few who stood watch.

I needed to get some rest too if I wanted to get back to my spot before everyone woke up. But I needed to set up camp further away. Stomach still protesting because it didn't get what everyone else was eating.

Slowly making my way to my bag, I unstrapped it before glancing around the tree base, pausing to listen.

No groans.

No shuffling.

Breaking off a branch, I let it drop. A soft tuble amplified by the silence.

All clear.

Shimmering down the tree was a little hard with the pack but I had done it plenty of times. Reaching the last branch, I glanced around one last time before dropping the bag, bow, and hung from my fore arms.

A firm grip and a savage tug on my ankle dislodges my fingers from the branch and gravity took care of the rest. I yelped in shock when my hands slipped, sending me hard to the ground.

Gasping for air my hand going for my knife but yelping again when my shoulder was suddenly grasped and shoved against the tree. My head connected hard with the bark and my handgun dug in my back.

"Keep tha' 'and away from tha knife." Growled a deep southern drawl, sending fear straight to my heart. It didn't help he was pointing a cross bow at my face. Slowly I let go of the knife at my waist, holding my hands out to my sides.

"Wa'cha doin' watch'n the camp?" His thick southern accent very prominent despite the venom in it. I could not see much of his face in the shadows but the arrow tip and bow reflected nicely in the moonlight. His lean form crouch so close I could feel the heat radiating from him.

"Please…" It came out more as a gasp. His head cocked to the side slightly. "I didn't-"His hand released my shoulder, yanking back my hood quicker than I could react. Hissing when he pulled a few hairs then yelping again when his hand clamped down on my shoulder as before.

I could feel his eyes looking me over, like a predator to a prey.

Fear was engulfing me. Whimpers slipping from my lips when old memories wanted to be recognized.

Was he part of this group? Maybe this was not a good idea. Maybe they are bad people.

Was he gonna kill me?

"Please." I tried again. "I didn't do anything wrong." It was barely above a whisper but he seemed to hear. With a shove he took a step back, both hands on the crossbow now. He was not huge, maybe 6 feet, not too big but he was solid. A solid mass of angry redneck kane.

Oh yah, he was angry.

"Pick tha' shit up." He snarled, taking another step back, gesturing to my bag. He waited, giving another grunt when I didn't move.

Not very patient this one.

Slowly getting to my feet, I bent down for my bag.

"No funny shit." He snapped, his shoulders very ridged. Looping the bag, and my lame excuse for a bow over my shoulder, I stood, waiting.

"Walk." Motioning with his bow towards the camp, he took a few more steps back. "Keep your hands high on the straps."

I did a double take, wondering if he really intended to parade me into camp at arrow point. A loud grunt was my answer so I started walking. Grasping my backpack straps above my breast.

Many thoughts ran through my head weaving our way through the trees. I could make a move for my knives, slice him then make a run for it.

He was not close enough for that. Always keeping a safe distance away.

I could use the handgun but he seemed deadly comfortable with that bow. Watching carefully for any indication my hands were leaving the straps. Plus, the shot would attract Lolos and I defiantly was not up to that. Almost prefer this dark Robin Hood to a few of those.

Daddy would be upset with me.

He taught me better than this. But I looked. I didn't see or hear anything. How is he so quiet? The only reason I knew he was still back there was a grunt here or there guiding me through the trees along with his eyes burning into my shoulders. Waiting for any unnecessary movement.

 _He's going to kill me._

 _He would have already._

 _Or worse._

 _He's taking me to camp._

 _What will they do?_

 _Remember what Daddy said_. I told myself.

Continuing to take deep, slow, even breaths.

"ekahi, elua, ekolu, eha, el-"

"Cut that shit out!" He snarled.

"Keeps me calm, Robin Hood." I snapped back, sending him a death glare over my shoulder.

"Shut the hell up! Bring Walkers on us." His anger fueled as a result of the nickname tickled the corner of my mouth.

"Walk faster." His patience getting thinner by his voice.

"I can't see in the dark, Robin Hood." Snarling back. "Unless you would like to lead the way."

"Shut up." His anger and impatience deepening his voice further but he didn't say anymore until we reached the clearing. Finally made it to the outskirts of the tents, where I paused, before he marched me in with a poke to my back.

I really did not like to be touched and he was getting on my ever-loving last nerve.

"Better quick poking me, Robin Hood!" I snapped, a bit louder than I intended.

People were still mulling around, getting settle for the night, until they heard me. The redneck from earlier looked us over with a smirk when I was marched by his tent.

"Nice catch, Darlyna?" He chuckled at Robin Hoods grumble before getting to his feet and following us.

Everyone staring. Whispering, loudly I might add, drawing others from their tents.

The tall brunette stepped into view, pausing when she saw us, before turning to one side.

"Shane?" She said the name a few times before the dark curly haired man's head came into view then his whole body. Putting his hands on his hips he waited until we were a good five feet away before speaking.

"Didn't realize that was what you meant by 'going hunting', Daryl." Shane cocked a smirk as other people began to gather, a little giggle from the younger blond girl. The two blond women, the Asian kid from before, the old man, from the RV, and the small boy I was sure belonged to the tall brunette made a semi-circle around us. Eyes going from Curly, Robin Hood, to me.

"Caught her watching the camp from a tree." Daryl snarled, stepping around me, guessing I wasn't a threat anymore or he figured the other redneck behind me could handle an escape.

I jumped when he to drop some animals by the fire.

He was a hunter.

The one named Shane crossed his arms over his chest with a dark look as others exchanged worried glances. Children being pulled closer to their parents.

"Why you watching our camp?" His voice wasn't harsh, but very authoritative. Daring me not to answer or to try lying.

"Haven't seen anyone in a while." I whispered honestly in a small voice, rubbing my arms to relieve the ace in my fingers from gripping the straps. "Trying to see if you all were good people and-"

"And?" Shane pressed.

"Wanted to see if my Daddy was here."

I glanced at Robin Hood, or Daryl, who was staring at me intently. I could see him better now in the light. He was defiantly a Redneck. Sleeves torn off a plaid shirt, well-worn military grade cargo pants, and an assortment of knives in view and I was sure there were more not in view.

"Are we good people?" Shane snapped, seaming I misunderstood his question.

"Haven't decided." I whispered. The other redneck snorted, shifting his feet.

"We got ourselves a hot toddy." I could feel his elevator eyes again. "And when I say hot I mean that body."

The other adults glared at him, even Daryl seemed annoyed with him, while I suppressed the shudder at having him so close to me much less his words.

"How old are you, sweetheart?" The brunette asked, her face softening.

"Eighteen." I whispered again, like I was afraid 'Daryl' would put an arrow between my eyes if I spoke too loud. I glanced at him again, arrow still pointed at me and his legs spread for battle, then to the ground.

"Daryl? Would you mind?" The woman asked. After a moment Daryl huffed and shouldered the weapon. But not taking his eyes off of me.

"What is your name, kid?" Shane asked, voice a little softer.

"Kai." Fiddling with my sleeve. "I'm from Senoia." Figuring that would be his next question.

"How long you been on your own?" The brunette asked.

"Weeks- lost track…"

"No other family besides your Dad?" The woman asked, sympathy in her voice and eyes.

"No." I looked at her hopefully. "Have you seen him by chance? He's six foot two, dirty blonde hair, solid build, has a cross tattoo on his left arm and a woman tattoo on his right."

"Sorry, child, I don't know." The brunette shook her head.

"Tha's good and all but how in da' hell she find our camp?" Daryl growled. Shane looked at me, expectantly.

"I- uh- was in Atlanta looking for Daddy-." The redneck snickered again, making me clamp my lips shut and dig a toe in the ground.

"Enough, Merle." Shane snarled so I continued on.

"Da-He was supposed to meet me there but I couldn't wait any longer with all the Lolos. Had too many close calls."

"The Walkers?" Brunette asked, folding her arms over her chest. The name fit better than the name I gave them.

I nodded.

"I was leaving when I saw the Asian kid. He had too much stuff for just one person so I followed him here."

Daryl swore under his breath, marching towards the Asian but Shane stepping in between them. Daryl stopping just a few feet away when he saw he was not getting to the Asian, who stepped back a few feet, without a fight.

"Told you that Chinaman shouldn't go alone." He snarled. "Brought this brat right to us."

"Alone or not, they wound not have known I was there, Pua'a." I snapped. He was the one acting like a 'brat'. A spoiled one at that. That seemed to get Daryl to still a little and fix me in a glare.

"That sure of yourself, Duchess?"

"I got within a hundred feet of _your_ dadgum camp, didn't I?" I smirked a little at Daryl's glare and heard Merle chuckle behind me.

"And feisty." Merle mumbled. They're both Pua'a.

"Enough." Shane snapped, but Daryl wasn't fazed.

"How do we know she isn't a scout for another group? Checking us out, seeing what we got."

Shane seemed to consider it, looking me over. The little boy scurried from somewhere to be wrapped up in the tall brunette woman's arms.

"Have anything to say to that?" I shrugged, grasping the steps to my backpack to shift its weight.

"I don't- I guess-was a scout I would not be carrying such a heavy bag, with all my stuff. Would have left it with the others- you know- stay light and fast and stuff- I don't know." I mumbled.

Shane seemed to consider my words.

The woman, glancing at the hand she had in her sons hair, leaned into Shane.

"Shane, look at her." Sympathetic eyes fixing on my hands I was trying really hard not to let them shake. My dark curly hair was tied back somewhat by a scrungie but it had not been washed in days. I am sure dirt was all over my face, though my arms were covered by the sweater, and arms.

I looked everything like a scared lost kid. Shane shook his head, rubbing his tired eyes.

"We will put her in the RV for tonight. Merle grab her bag and Daryl-." I felt fingers graze my bag and I reacted. Twisting and jerking away, pulling my knife out of its hiding place, stepping to the side to keep Merle and Daryl in my view.

"Don't touch me _or_ my stuff, Pua'a." I snapped, also surprised at the steel in my voice.

"What the hell you call m-"

"Not cooperating isn't going to work in your favor." Shane warned, cutting over Merle and stepping closer.

"I will give it to _her_ ," I blurted, "but not _them_." Nodding to the brunette then glared at Merle and Daryl. Shane glanced at the brunette before fixing his eyes on me again, thoughtful.

"Would you mind, Lori?" She looked a little worried, obviously my fast reflexes startled her, but stepped closer to reach out for the bag.

"Careful, it's heavy." I warned before putting my bow down and shifting the bag off my shoulders. I took a moment to slide my knives out of their sleeves and deposit them in the bag. Also the handgun, to everyone astonishment, except for Daryl it seemed, then held the bag out to her.

"Any more weapons?" Shane glanced at Daryl.

"Nope." Does this guy do anything but growl at people? A little empresses but mostly concerned about him knowing how many weapons I had.

Lori gave me a little smile, I was a good four inches shorter than her. I was a good few inches shorter than everyone, except the Asian guy. We were about the same.

Lori's eyes widened when the full weight of my bag hit her, nearly dropping it.

"Heavy, got it." She said with a sheepish smile before ducking into a tent with it. My heart wrenched when she disappeared with the bag. Not much can do about it.

"Daryl, take the bow then take her to the RV." Daryl sputtered at Shane words. "We will deal with her in the morning."

"Why me?" He snarled.

"You found her." Shane growled. Heading to the tent Lori disappeared in. "Everyone go to bed. Shows over. Morales! You have watch."

"I can take the hot toddy if you want, little bro." The realization jerked me a little, though it made sense, when I saw they had the same eyes. Merle eyes roaming all over my body. Everyone else made their way to their tents like nothing was happening.

With a deep throaty growl Daryl marched over, grabbed my bow up then grabbed my arm in an iron grip. I winced, but was a little relieved that it was Daryl and not his brother, only a little, hauling me to the RV.

"Need your key, Dale." The old man who had been on the RV jumped into action, falling in step behind us. Daryl barely had the door open wide enough for me to squeeze before she shoved me in, tripping over the two steps, and slammed the door locked behind me.

"That went well." I breathed, gripping my hair.

 _Stupid._

O o

 **Thanks everyone for reading. Please Review! And comment!**

Hawaiian:

Kakatia =

Ohana = Family (in this use)

Lolo = Crazy

Kaukau = Food

Kolohe = Rascal

kane = man

Pua'a = Pig


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Some language and racial slurs used by characters are of the views of just said fictional characters and not of mine.

My leg swings out over the lip, toes just barely reaching the first floor overhang. Shifting my weight, my hips follow. Glancing to the ground a little too far away for my comfort I look back at Dad, he too is looking out the window. Eyes scanning every shadow.

Watching.

I hear a loud, thunderous, crash and my other leg is shoved out the window. The force spins me almost a full 180 degrees before I fall, hard, on shingles. Pain shooting up my bruised hip and scratched hands.

Alamo screamed to life.

My head whips to the window. Scrambling to my feet, the roof uneaven beneath me.

"Dad!" Alamo savagely tearing into one of many bodies flowing into the room.

I jerked awake.

"Rise and Shine!"

Jumping up, I nearly knocked myself out on a shelf.

Shelf?

 _Not my room..._

Blinking a few times.

"You alright, Sunshine?" My head jerks to the voice. A dark curly haired man is leaning in the RV door with a curious tilt to his brows.

 _Shane?_

Atlanta.

Asian Kid.

Camp.

Pua'a.

Locked RV.

"Y-yah." He gives me a once over before nodding his head.

"Alright. Breakfast is ready." He doesn't close the door when he leaves, allowing the smells of breakfast to saunter in and send my stomach crazy. I was still uneasy.

I still do not know anything about these people. A quick search last night did not give me any clues to their intentions. Not like I expexted to find a 'How to kill someone 101' in here. All I found was the owner of this RV must have been an old couple judging by thier cassettes of Beach Boys, and someone called The Door, along with some dated clothes. I thought about staying up but there was a bed. And I missed beds.

Maybe they decided to kill me outside. Knife to the temple as soon as I step out of the RV because they don't want blood everywhere.

 _Really?_

Maybe I can convince them I am valuable. I could hunt or go on runs for them. That way I would have a place to stay and have time to look for Dad.

What ever their plans, staying in here will not make it better.

Would they mind if I used the bathroom?

Glancing to the front then to the bathroom door, I figured I could be quick.

Getting up, my muscles groaned. Stretching them out with a big step to the bathroom door. A soft tap assured me it was vacant.

The door leading outside was open.

 _So much for locking me in._

 _Why didn't you check?_

 _I didn't think about it!_

 _Great excuse. Remember that when they kill you._

I didn't look around when I pulled it shut. Locking out any prying eyes. Thoughts of what that redneck, Merel?, sent shivers down my spine.

The gloriousness of having a toilet. They even had toilet paper. It was the cheap, scratchy kind that fell apart on contact but still. Toilet paper!

Stepping to the sink afterwards revealed no water but some hand sanitizer. Guess they were conserving water. The mirror had that old crusty film all cheap mirrors got with age but I could still make out the friz ball on my head.

Smoothing it down the best I could, I stepped out the back door.

"Look who's up." The young blond girl cheerfully says, scooping a bowl for herself then sitting on a log by the other blond girl at the fire.

Fiddling with my shirt hem while their eyes roam over me I make my way to the log circle.

"Kai, have a seat." Tori smiles, gesturing to a spot by the old man I saw on the RV or a spot by the curly haired man. I chose the RV man. He had a grandpa feel to him where I was still not sure about Mr. Brooding.

"I'm Dale." RV man offered his hand, which I took, like we were at a church social. His were well worn, like someone who has worked with his hands his whole life.

"Kai." I mumbled.

"Dig in." He motioned to the pot hanging over the fire before digging back into his own bowl. Glancing around the circle one last time, the conversation picking up again between the women, I leaned over and filled a bowl. Not really knowing what it was. Some kind of brown gravy with rice and bits of meat. I stopped caring what food I ate two days into this apocalypse. The first bite was keeping my mouth from melting, by the second bite I was shovleing it down.

"Slow down, it's not going anywhere." Dale mumbled sideways to me.

"Sorry." I mumbled sheepishly, counting to five before taking another bite. It wasn't grinds, but it was better than nothing.

"No need for apology, young lady, just don't want you to chunk it all back up in my RV." I was right, old couple. Where was his wife?

"When was the last time you ate?" Tori asked, taking her sons empty bowl from him so he could play with the other children.

"I had a granola bar yesturday." I shrugged.

"Been on your own the whole time?" The older blond asked.

"Yes, ma'am." The blonde's brows knitted together.

"Ma'am?" She repeated. The other girl snickered. My spoon stopped half way to my mouth.

"Your parents must be in the military or from Texas." Shane smirked, finishing up his own bowl. Setting it aside to turn his full focus on me.

"Both." I answered, glancing around the circle at the confused faces. "Dad was in the military and was from Texas."

"And your Mom?" Tori divinding her attention between the conversation and her son playing with the little blond girl.

"She was from Hawaii."

"Interesting combination." Shane chuckled. "Figured you for an African American."

"Do you want more?" Young blond offered, holding up the serving spoon after getting herself seconds.

"Yes, ma'am." Offering her my almost empty bowl.

"Don't "ma'am" _me_." The young blond frownd. "Makes me feel old."

"Sign of respect." I mumbled, sitting back on my log. They were intimidating with their watchfull eyes.

It was like I was back in high school on my first day. Everyone being so nice but really they just want to get a feel for you. Decide if you are a friend or foe. Or if you would be easy pickings.

"I'm Amy" The young blond poked the older blond in the ribs. "And this is my sister, Andrea."

I was right, sisters.

"You met Shane, Lori, and Glenn last night." She nodded towards the curly haired guy, brunette, and Asian.

 _Lori_. Check.

"Carl is Lori's boy." Pointing out the little boy, "And that is Carol with her daughter, Sofia." She motioned to the short gray haired lady and little girl. Who both smiled shyly before going back to their food and game.

"Everyone else is around doing odds and ends. You will meet them eventually." Amy waved her arm, taking in all the wondering people around camp.

"Howzit y'all." Again, another smirk from Shane.

"Wha' the 'ell is she still doing here?" I jumped, despite myself, from the sudden Georgia bark behind me. Jerking around and met steel blue eyes diggin into my very soul. One hand pointing at me while the other held a bow and some kind of animals strung together.

"Eating breakfast." Shane answered, getting to his feet, stretching his back like they were having a pleasant conversation.

"Thought you said you'd turn her louse when she woke up." He snarled, his eyes flicking to Shane before they were back to me full force. "Don't need no other mouth to feed."

"I can take care of myself." I snapped before thinking about it. His brows knitting together even further.

"I have not talked about it to her yet. Wanted to feed her first." Shane stood to his full height, trying to intimidate the redneck.

Daryl's eyes finally left mine to fix solely on Shane.

"What is there to talk about? Tell her to get her ass out of here."

"That is not your decision, Daryl." Shane pushed, weighing down the name. Planting his hands on his belt, feet apart, ready for action if Daryl made a move.

"Forget all y'all." With an angry wave of his hand, Daryl stocked off. Shane watching him stalk to his tent.

"There goes lunch." Dale grumbles.

"I think he likes you." Amy giggled, making her sister elbow her, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Quit with the rugged Rednecks." Andrea grumbled.

"What's with the stink eye?"

"Huh?" Dale leaned closer.

I really needed to stop mumbling. Maybe I've gotten too use to talking to myself.

"What's his problem?" I clearified.

"That's just Daryl." Shane huffed, sitting back down in his spot. "Takes some getting use to."

"I'll leave as soon as I can." I said before I thought about it. Everyone grew still. "You know-um- donna wanna have your hunter angry at ya'll."

"Kai, you survived on your own for weeks. I think that is something we should consider before sending you packing." Lori glanced around the fire for support of her statement.

"I don't-cause trouble."

"Being in a group is safer than by yourself." Andrea put in, setting aside her finished bowl. "Plus, Daryl doesn't like anyone besides Merle. And that's just becaues they're brothers. So, no biggie if he doesn't like you."

"From what I have seen from your bag," Lori put in thoughtfully, "you know what you're doing."

 _She went through my bag!_

 _What did you expect?_

"Wha'ya mean?" Shane sharply asked her. Lori gave him a look before explaining.

"That bag was packed solid with everything from a snake bite kit to one of those water filtration snorckles. You know, the ones they advertised on TV where they drink right from the river with it?"

"Works great." I heard myself mumble.

 _What else did she see!_

"Where'd you get it?" Shane glared.

"Dad was-uh-borderline dooms day prepper. The only thing he didn't have me pack was-uh- hair gell." Pointing at my hair I got a few chuckles out of that.

"I think you would be a good addition to our group." Lori gave Shane a pointed look.

"She can go on runs with me." Glenn offered. "If she's been in Atlanta all this time she might know some places."

"Not really." I felt a little gulty. "I only checked out-um- the places on the edge of-uh- town. Didn't want to go too far and chance missing-you know- Dad."

Glenn looked a little disapointed. Shane seemed to be thinking hard.

"I can hunt." I offered. Desperate to offer something useful to the group. Looks were exchanged and a little uneasiness settled.

"That's Daryl and Merles job." Dale mumbled.

My shoulders slumpt.

"Can you fish?" Amy pipped up.

"Ae, a fish net in my pack." Excited despite myself.

"Good", Andrea grumbles, "Nice change from squirrel."

 _Squirrel?_

Eyeing a piece of meat on my spoon before shrugging. Food was food now.

"On that note," Lori standing to stretch her thin, envious, frame. "Time to start laundry. Come on, Kai, bring yours."

"I-uh- just have the one change." Lori looks me over then at Andrea.

"I'm a little tall for her." Andrea indicated with a sweep of her hands, standing to said full height.

"There might be something in the RV." Dale offered, getting up to check.

Taking the last few bite, still could have eaten more, I left my bowl on the ground to follow. My rummiging around in an overhead compartment didn't turn up anything.

"My wife was about your size before she passed." Dale explained, ruffling through a wad of clothing.

"Little fiesty thing, too."

"Did she die-you know- before?" Stopping to watch him close the compartment he was in to open another one.

He pulled down an old purple and green sundress and shook it out before answering.

"Died of cancer. Five years ago." His wrinkled fingers smoothing over a purple flower. "Thought I wouldn't use the RV again after-things happen."

His sad frown morphed into a crooked grin. Holding up the garment for my inspection.

"Found something." It looked a little big, but it would be fine until my other clothes were washed.

"Thanks." Taking the garment from him, I could smell a flowery perfume. He gave it one last glance before heading outside with a wave.

"I'll let you change."

 _Man of few words._

The pattern reminded me of a Muumuu Momma had.

Shaking my head I'd no sooner pulled the the dress over my head when I heard someone calling me.

"Coming!"

Old lady, definitely. The dress billowed around me like a tent. except for the neck. The shoulders were to big. making the neckline sag-

Scar!

Looking around frantically for something, anything to fix it. Finally deciding to put a huge knot in the shoulder to pull the neckline up.

Grabbing my pile of dirtyness, I jumped out of the RV. Amy, Lori, Carol, and Andrea waiting for me with tubs of clothes.

Following them down to an old quarry.

"New fashion?" Amy pointed, smiling.

"Too big." I mumbled, trying to pull the neckline up further. The women just smiled, going to work without saying much.

"You gonna wash that sweat shirt?" Carol softly asked.

"Well… it's my Daddy's." I mumbled, a little embarrassed. "Still smells like 'em."

 _Talking too much! You just met these people!_

"What," I looked at her confused face. "how old are you?"

"Nineteen." I said, eyebrows wrinkling.

"And you call him 'Daddy'?" The corner of Amy's lips lifting.

"Well-I-he," I stuttered, pulling the dress up.

"I think it's cute." Amy giggled. "Tell me about your 'Daddy'?"

A mischief gleam in her eyes.

"Well-um-" I sighed, wringing out my jeans.

"He teach you to use a knife?" Amy leaned forward, her bucket forgotten.

"Ae. When I moved in, he started teaching me stuff. You know, stuff he learned in the military. But I have not used it in a while- bit rusty."

"What was he in-" Amy jumped at Andreas frustrated growl.

"Like I know how to do this!" Holding up the shirt she was washing and letting it drip into the murky water.

"It is in all in the wrist and how you twist it." I told her before thinking about it. Everyone pause, looking at me curiously.

"You did this preapocalypse?" Andrea asked, not believing her ears.

"My Kiriabti grandmother taught me." I supplied their curiosity.

"Kiribati? What is that?" Carol turned fully to me, intrigued.

"It is a small group of islands-uh- south west of Hawaii, along the equator. Very primitive from-um- what I know. My grandmother migrated to Hawaii for school and - well um - twist it like this, place your hands like this, and louder the squish the better."

"How did your parents meet?" Lori watched me closely, mimicking my hands with hers. Others seemed to catch on and mimic as well. Soon everyone was squishing.

"Momma worked at a luau and Daddy was stationed at the military base in Hawaii."  
"Was it love at first sight? I bet it was. So romantic." Amy gushed. "Like our parents."

"Ours met at a Gentlemens club." Everyone laughed at Andrea, except Amy. Who turned beat red.

"It was a bar!" She exclaimed. "Dad was there for drinks with coworkers."

"Nope." Andrea popped the 'P'. "He was at a gentlemens club for a bachl-"

"I don't want to know." Amy covered her ears. Forgetting she had a soaked shirt in her hands.

Everyone laughed at her girly squeek and flailing arms.

 _They're rediculous._

 _It's awesome._

 _Almost feels normal._

"How did your parents meet, Kai?" Lori brought the conversation back to me. Again.

"Um, well, she was a dancer and he was in uniform. They started talking and decided to go on a date. And, well, a few months later they got married and I came soon after that."

"Not very romantic." Amy pouted, squishing away.

"Sorry." I mumbled, bowing my head.

"I met my husband at church." Lori smiled, far off look on her face. "He had a scruffy beard. It was right before he got the job as a sheriff debuty."

"I can't picture Shane with a beard." I smiled. Everyone looked at me then Lori. Her eyes fixed on the jeans she was trying to get a stuborn stain out of.

"My husband died in the line of duty a few weeks before this." Taking in the apocalypse with a single wave. "Shane was my husbands best friend and partner."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, mentally kicking myself. "He just- sorry."

"It's ok." Finally giving me an understanding grin. "He's been very good to us."

"Good leader, too, of sorts." Amy put in. "He's the one who got us all off the highway. Safe out her, he said. Good thing, too, before Atlanta went completely to hell." Mumbling the last part while airing out a washed shirt.

Glenn made his way to the water just as we were finishing up.

"Hey, Kai!" He called. "Can you fish? Merle and Daryl ran off again and everyone is getting hungry."

"Ah, sure."

 _Since it's your fault Daryl got all huffy._

"I'll need your help, though." He blinked.

"Yah, sure. What do I do?"

"Wait here." Running up the hill, or as best I could in this get up, I pulled out the net I had in my pack. Grabbing some left over breakfast, I hurried back. Motioned for Glenn to take a corner and follow me into the water.

"You sure this will work?" Glenn eyed the net in our hands.

"Trust me." I smiled.

"Lori? Do ya'll have any buckets?" Lori looked thoughtfully in the distance.

"Maybe." She motioned her boy over. The little boy stopped in his playing to come running, Sophia following.

"Follow me." Motioning for Glenn to creap slowly along into deeper water. Tossing some more food ahead of us and motioning for him to circle the other side of it.

"I've never been-" I silenced him with an angry jab to my lips, motioning for him to move a little more into place.

Then we waited.

Waist deep in water, ankle deep in mud, waiting.

Movement.

Raising the net, oh so slowly, Glenn followed.

Waiting.

I held up a finger. Glenn, rigid with anticipation, watched as my fingers counted.

At three, we launched the net into the air. Crashed into the water, sending droplets everywhere.

"Pull!" I called, showing him where to grasp, and we hauled the load to shore. Where a few spectators waited patiently.

"We got them! We got them!" Glenn yelled before I could shush him. Glancing around for Lolos out of habit but still smiling at his excitement. The ladies must have finished the laundry because they were nowhere to be seen.

"Look at all the fish!" Carl gasped, pointing them out to Sophia.

"Buckets." Carl and Sophia jumping at my command to bring the plastic containers to the edge of the water.

Glenn following my lead in scooping each fish into awaiting buckets until they were full.

"There's no more room." Sophia eyed the rest of the fish in the net.

"That should be enough for now." I said, dumping the extras back into the water.

"Wait until Mom sees all the fish we got." Sophia clapped her hands excitedly. Glenn and I each grabbing a bucking to start our tredge of the bank.

Loris' eyes doubled in size when we waddled up.

"I guess we're having fish for lunch." Then her face got serious. "I don't know how to cut them."

"I can." I offered. "Just need a knife and spoon."

"Spoon?" Glenn eyed me which I returned with a small smile.

"Get Glenn some too."

Carol hurried over with our tools while I set up Glenn and I on some stumps. Straddling the dead tree, facing eachother I motioned for Glenn to do likewise.

"Ok, what you need to do is scrape the scales off like this." Glenn slowly mimicking my spoon movements.

"Then, pull the gills out like this, slice here, and we're done." Handing the fish to Lori for cooking.

"Easy, right?" Finally looking at Glenn ashened face. I put my wrist over my mouth to suppress a giggle.

"You-ha ha-ok there- bwahahaha-" Glenn shook his head.

"I can do this." Slowly, firmly grasping the tail, he did as instructed. Though with a few gags and deep breaths away from the fish.

"You're doing great." I giggled. Picking up another fish and finishing it before Glenn finished his first.

Between the two of us, him probably doing a third of the fish, we got them done pretty quick.

"You guys go wash up." Carol pointed at our shirts and arms. "You have scales everywhere."

I nodded, jerking my head for Glenn to follow me down to the water.

"Who taught you?" Glenn asked, arms at ninety degree angles to his body.

"Kiribati grandmother." I smiled. "She was an amazing fisherwoman. Watched her gut a shark once."

Glenn paled further.

"Sorry." I giggled. "Hey, I thought Asians liked seafood."

"I prefer Pizza." He sighed, greatfully bending down to the water. "Don't like eyes on my food."

I had to laugh at that. Dad was the same way.

I sighed really deep and long, looking over the rippling water.

It's been a while since I laughed.

"You done?" Nodding I followed him back up the bank.

"Great work, guys." Dale clapped Glenn on the back when we got back to the 'kitchen'.

"Fish and Rice tonight." Dale was uncharacteristically happy.

"You two go change before you catch a cold." Lori ordered, pointing to our soaked clothes. "Kai, I found some extra clothes in my tent."

"Yes, mom." Glenn singsonged, heading to his tent.

I was in and out of Lori's tent in no time. The shirt was a bit long, so where the pants, but a little rolling and the fit was passable.

Smelling the sweet smell of cooking fish.

My mouth watering with every step closer.

 _When was the last time-_

"So tell me, Kay, was it your _Daddy_ or _Mommy_ that screwed the nigger?" I froze. Slowly turning to face him.

"What?" I snarled. A smile tugged at Merles' smug face.

 _When did_ he _get back?_

"You cer'ainly got yo green ey's from yo race betraying white parent. But wha' was 'ta other one? The one yo' got yo' half nigger skin and half nigger hair."

 _Where in the world did he get booze? And to be drunk in this place! Like a death wish! Though I would not peg him as the sharpest tool in the shed._

"I'm Polynesian." I snapped, feeling someone grasp my arm.

"Oh! 'xcuuuuse me!" He made a show waving his hands around, taking in the crowd gathering. A little wobbly on his feet. "An island nigger. So who was it? _Mommy_ or D _addy_ that was the island nigger?"

In one swift jerk, I was away from the hands, making my way to Merle. His full attention on the crowd.

 _Cocky Pua'a._

"My guess it was yo mommy since yo nice ass-" His eyes widened when he felt my blade press to his throat.

Everyone around us held their breaths. Not sure what to do.

I made eyes contact with a few, dareing them to intervien.

I could feel the rage boiling inside me and there was nothing I wanted more in that moment then to make him hurt.

 _Second Kill?_

 _What?... No... I..._

Breathing deeply to clear my head, I smelt the booze. And something else.

My eyes caught something tucked in his shirt.

"Military? Really?" Giving his dog tags a pointed glance. "You're a disgrace." I snarled.

"Bit-" He moved.

"My father," pushing my knife further into his windpipe before he could reach for his, " _is_ a dadgum Navy Seal. He taught me at least a dozen dadgum ways to kill or inflict enough damage for a dadgum slow death. A few of which involving your best friend here."

I brought his attention to my second blade securly against his crotch. His eyes grew calculated. Finally seeing me as the threat I am.

My lips pulling into a smirk.

"My _Hawaiian_ grandfather also taught me how to gut a shark with nothing but a shell." I poked him again for good measures in the tenders. Anger darkened his eyes. But he jumped, and I loved it, not careing about the consequences.

"NEVER use that word infront of me. DO. NOT. EVER. Talk about my parents AGAIN. Or I will _gut_ you next time you are dadgum high on that rubbish." I needed to get away before I did something I would regret.

Before he could react, I shoved his chest with both fists. Surprise crossed his face when he stumbled.

Everyone keeps underestimating me. Daddy always said it would be an advantage someday. Now I understood.

"You li'le bitch!" I heard his feet and I reacted. A gasp ran out in the crowd when I whirled around, slicing one way with one knife and another with the other. Merle jumped back, hand going for the slices in his shirt.

"Crazy assed bitch!" He snarled, pulling his knife out of its sheath. "Who the hell gave her-"

"Merle! What the _hell's_ going on?"

"Perfect timing." I mumbled. Positioning my feet to keep Merel and Shane in view.

"This here bitch tried ta slice me!" Merle snarled. A small slither of blood marred his neck. My smirk deepened though I did tense up when a look of murder flashed in his eyes.

 _Those eyes._

 _Black eyes._

 _Murderous-_

 _Stop!_

"What the _hell_ did you do, Merle?" Merle acted flabbergasted, though not at all surprised, at Shanes accusations.

"Just asking her a simple question and she went buckass crazy on my ass." Shane turned to me.

"What happened?" My jaw clinched, fighting angry tears, adrenaline slowing down.

"H-he called her mother an 'island nigger'." Amy supplied after a few seconds of silence. I forgot about everyone else.

I could feel their eyes.

 _They see who you really are._

 _Mmmmurdererrrrr._

"Kai, put the knives away." Shane snapped.

I took off.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled, throwing off hands before stomping off into the woods.

In a few minutes I was away from camp and up a tree. My hands shook, running them in my curls, grasping them at the roots.

Burying a scream in my knees.

 _Lost control, again._

 _Stop!_

 _They know what you are now._

 _E tau!_

 _They will kick you out!_

 _No._

 _Or kill you._

 _Stop._

 _He will come for you._

 _Dark, murderous eyes._

 _He will finish-_

 _E TAU! NAKON MOONE!_

Pushing the thoughts back until there was nothing.

Just the sounds around me. Not birds. Birds did not sing anymore. At least not during the day. As if they can feel the new predators roaming. I miss those sounds. Sounds of life. No, it was the sound of the trees swaying in the wind. Bark creaking in the heat. And a Lolo dragging a lame leg parallel to camp.

Grabbing my knife I threw. Embedding the steel in its eye. My feet hit the ground, loudly, just begging for another one to come, stomping over to the corpse to retreave my belonging. I had the knife cleaned and I was back in the tree in a few seconds, waiting. My stomach rummbled, but I ignored it.

The sun started to set and I was still waiting. Wondering if I should try another tree or head back to camp. My stomach said head back but I was not ready.

Jumping down from the tree, I took the long way around camp to get to the water. The sun was setting, no one should be down there.

Looking around, I made my way to the water's edge. Sitting my things down, I took a deep long breath of cool night air. Everyone was for sure at camp or on watch and I would see a Lolo coming for a good distance.

No one around.

Hopeing the water will absorb the sound because I really needed this.

 _Start simple..._

Arms out, hands flat, fingers together, elbows bent in, and knees bent out, I sang softly.

 _He ʻala nei e māpu mai nei_

 _Na ka makani lau aheahe_

 _I lawe mai i kuʻu nui kino_

 _Hoʻopumehana i kuʻu poli_

After the first chorus, carefully, though a little stiffly at first, I danced. Swaying at the hips, going somewhat smoothly from toe to heel, arms gliding like water over rocks, upper body rigid. A smile slipping over my lips out of habit then becoming genuine. Weeks, maybe even months, of stress, melting away as my body remembered the dance. With ease came speed then I was singing and dancing at the speed the fast pace dance required. Missing the feel of a skirt when I twirled but happy none the less.

My knees gave, crunching the dirt with my fingernails.

"Tamau! Tinau!" Fingers brushing my lips to stiffle the sound. "I can't do this...nakam ia?"

Tears slid down my cheeks. Sitting back on my haunches, I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath then slowly let it go.

Hands resting at my hips, chest heaving from the exertion, eyes stinging. I softly finished the song with a sob.

He'ala nei e aheahe mai nei

Na ka leo hone a na manu

I lawe mai a loa'a au

Ho'opumehana i ko leo

Wiping my cheaks, sighing deeply, I hugged myself. Mentally pulling it back together while watching clouds make their way across the sky. Unhindered by the chaos down here.

I took another deep breath.

I was tired, but I was alive.

I was alone, but I have a group now even if a few are questionable.

I have not found his body, so he can not be dead. Dad is too tough for that. I will find him.

Tomorrow would be another day.

That's what Daddy always said.

Kiribati (rough) Translation:

E Tau : Enough

Nakon Moone : Go to Hell

Tamau : Parent opposite sex as me (in this case, Father)

Tinau : Parent same sex as me (in this case, mother)

Nakam ia : Where yous are

Hawaiian Song "Ahe Lau Makani" By Lili'uokalani


	3. Chapter 3

**AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN TWD, JUST MY OCS.**

 **HAPPY READING.**

Dale let me sleep in the RV again.

Even saved me some cold fish. Needed some spices but was not half bad.

He did not say anything when I finally made it to camp well after dark when everyone was in their respectible tents. Could even see a small light coming from Merle and his brothers tent.

"Too old to sleep anymore." Was his responce, when I asked him where he would be sleeping if I took the bed again, before handing me my washed clothes and climbing back on top to keep a lookout. I locked the doors without thinking about it. Would not put it past Pua trying to sneak in for revenge. But I slept soundly despite that thought.

Dale softly tapped on the window to wake me up. Everyone was still getting their butt in gear when I stepped out, except for Glenn. The sun hadn't even gotten over the horizon but Glenn was dressed and ready. Scarfing food down while talking something over with Shane. He did not seem too happy.

"That's too many people." He groaned. "I'm fine by myself."

"Then take Kai with you and split into two teams." Shane took in my approach with a wave. "She can take the north side of the street and you take the south. Cover more area in less time."

"I do not trust him." Glenn growled, sitting down his bowl. "And having him and Kai together is asking for trouble. No offence, Kai."

I froze.

"What's going on?" I mumbled. Shane pointed out Merle strapping on his belt by his tent. A bowie knife at his hip.

"Merle remembers a store not too far into Atlanta where he got hunting supplies once." Shane scrattched at his scruffy neck. "But he can't remember which side of the street it was on. Told Glenn to take a few people and you take a few people to cover more areas faster so ya'll won't be there longer then need be."

"I'm telling you too many people. Would draw attention. How about just Kai and me?" Glancing nurvously at Merle making his way to us. A few other people stepping out of their tents fully dressed and ready for the trip.

"By having more hands for supplies means less trips." Shane said desisively walking away from the angry young man.

"But Andrea hasn't been on a run and-"

"Quit complaining, Chinaman." Merle shoved Glenns sholder when he turned to continue his conversation with Shane. Who seemed to be done with the whole thing. Glenn gave his a stinck eye but the redneck seemed to be avoiding me all together on his way through to the RV. The small group of yawning people looking thrilled for him to join them.

"Korean." Grumbled Glenn, rubbing his sholder.

"Be back by noon." Shane called over his shoulder with a wave.

He mad at me?

"Lets go." Glenn grumbled, taking off towards two vehicles situated on the road. The small group shuffling their feet after him. I ran back to the RV to grab an empty backpack I saw earlier and my bow, arrows, and staff then caught up with the group getting into old beat up cars. Andrea was nice enough to scootch over so I could have the window seat but no one said much as we drove. Glenn hiper focused on the road while everyone else busied themselves with picking at one thing or another. Avoiding everyone elses eyes except for Merel. He winked at me in the rearview mirror a few times before I stopped looking. Glenn pulled over just outside the city limits. Hiding the vehicles behind a dirty dumpster behind a dingy gas station.

"Don't bother." Glenn mumbled to Merle, the redneck turning away from the gas station. "Been picked clean."

The redneck grumbling about needing a smoke before following Glenn into the city. The rest of us silently trecking on. The occasional gasp from something glanced in an abandand car or an angry mumble from Glenn dealing with Merle getting over zelous about taking out a Lolo were the only sounds besides our scuffling feet. Andrea shot me a smile evey now and then despite how worried she looked getting closer to Atlanta. I began to wonder if Merle was the only one who volunteered for this run.

I eventually took up the rear, furthest away from Merle and since no one else seemed concerned about our six. Only needing to take out two Lolos with my staff where Merle was at about five.

Glenn still did not carry a weapon, at least not that I saw, and Merle seemed to be the only other one in the group who looked comfortable dealing with Lolos besides me. Have the others even killed one yet?

 _Is it 'killing' if they're already dead?_

Glenn motioned for us to hunker down behind an abandoned van when Merle got us to the right street. Whispering who was in what group, thankfully putting Merle in his despite his obvious hesitation, then directing which buildings to start and finish at. He handed me a radio.

"Keep in touch."

"Sure that's a good idea?" Motioning with my head between Merle, already giving a stink eye, and T-Dog.

"No." Glenn breathed. "Meet back in an hour."

Giving me one last glance, he followed Merle around the van and his group also consisting of Andrea was gone. My group waited axtiously for my move. Fiddling with their backpacks. Glancing at their scared faces I made a decision.

"Here." Shoving my staff into the hands of Jacqui, I handed Morales my biggest knife. "Aim for the eyes or sockets. It is the softed part of the skull and will require the least effort."

They blinked in surprise, like they have never seen a weapon before. Maybe they have not.

"Our goal is to not draw attention and evade a fight if we can. But if we do have to fight, do not hesitate or you will die. Got it?"

Slowly they nodded. Fiddling with my bow I checked our surroundings.

"This means 'look at me'." Holding up a fist then bringing it down at an angle. "Take cover. And come together." Waving my fist in a circular motion.

"I've seen movies." Grumbled Morales.

"Good." I huffed. "Pretend you're Rambo."

"Who?"

"Forget it." I groaned. Checking the street one last time before waving for them to follow.

We paused at the door to the store, checking the windows for any movement.

Nothing.

Slowly I opened the door, knife raised.

The door chimed.

My head jerked to Jacqui, then to the back of the store where I heard a groan. One Lolo emerged, missing an arm and most of its intestens. Grabbing its outstretched wrists, I inbedded my extra knife in its eye. Shoving it to the ground before looking back at my group huddling in the doorway. Morales had his weapon held out but Jacqui had hers clutched to their chest.

"You freeze, and you're dead." I snapped. Their eyes focusing on me instead of the corpse. Morales nodded, straightening his spine but Jacqui began to shake.

"Breath." I whispered to her. She took a few gulping breaths but her hands still shook.

"Being scared is fine, as long as you still move." She nodded, wetting her lips with her tounge

Finger to my lips I lead the way deeper into the store. Grabbing a few items of clothing as we went. Jacqui eyes scuring around every turn like they expected a Lolo to jump out at any moment. Which was good.

All there was, was clothes.

I huffed in frustration.

"Employee lounge." Morales whispered. "Employees bring food to keep at work. And some bosses will put snacks and stuff in there. At least my boss did." I gave him a thumbs up, searching the walls. In the back corner was an 'Employees Only' sign.

I took position at the wall beside the door handle, knocking softly on the door.

Nothing.

Slowly I turned the handle and pushed open. There were no windows in the room.

"Here." Jacqui reached in her bag and pulled out a flashlight. I motioned for her to shine it, needing my hands just in case.

 _This is when the creepy music starts._

She fumbled with the switch then her hands shook, lighting up a small table in the middle of the room and a kitchenette on the side. At the back of the room were lockers.

No Lolos.

I motioned to enter then closed the door behind us. Morales followed behind us as we searched every cabinet. Mostly plastic wear, knives and napkins, but a few cans of soup. I did not dare open the fridge.

We worked our way to the back of the room.

"You think..." Morales whispered.

"Might as well." I shrugged, stepping up to the first locker. Luckily they were not locked.

Empty.

Second. Empty.

"How do you even pronounce that name?" Morales grumbled, pulling another open. "Just clothes."

Our search revealed a sleeve of crackers and a few granola bars.

"We're rich." I grumbled.

We went back to the door, pausing for Jacqui to turn off the light before slowly opening it a crack.

"Lets look around back. There's got to be a loading area." Morales suggested. I nodded, leading the way.

We found a few offices, but nothing we needed.

 _"Heading to the next building."_ Glenn's voice cracked over the radio.

"Roger that. We are too." I whispered.

"Low and quiet." Glancing down both ends of the street, I motioned for the others to come out. There was only a few Lolos milling around. Seeing the other group entering the building across from us, I followed the others to our next stop.

Crouching down by a car up on the sidewalk, I tapped on the glass door, waiting.

"You hear that?" Jacqui gasped.

Hooves?

We looked up just in time to see a man on a horse gallop by at the end of the street, a few hundred yards from us. I smelled them before we saw them.

"Get to the others, NOW!" I barked. Shoving them towards the building as the first Lolos rounded the corner.

Dozens of them.

The shove got the two others moving, then the Lolos saw us. About half veering off their street onto ours. Morales got to the doors first. Pulling every single one but none opened.

"Open!" Morales banged on the door. Jacqui joined him, trying to get our people attention. Unfortunately it got the wrong attention.

I pulled my bow around and took aim.

My bow was a crude bow. One I made by hand. So the first shot missed the one I was aiming at but hit the one behind it. It went down but more Lolos rounded the corner, clogging the street.

Everything slowed.

The Lolo lunged at me; gliding to the side I knifed it in the squishy skull. Shouldering my bow because they were too close now. Dancing around, stabbing, lunging, and jumping.

Just like Daddy taught me.

I remember him going through the motions. Kind of reminded me of that Karate movie with the old guy and white kid in California or something. Though Daddy was a lot more hands on. I have a few scars to prove it.

"Kai!" Hearing my name the world sped up again when I pulled my knife free and jumped back.

My head jerked to the door. Morales shoving a Lolo out of the way, Jacqui stood behind him frantically waving me to them, eyes locked on mine. There were too many Lolos between us. And more coming.

I took off down the street. Running, dodging, picking my way around burning cars and bodies. Drawing them away from the others. None of the doors looked open. Some were busted but that meant surprises could be inside. I could hear them behind me as well as smell them. Others I dodged added to the throng and the noise was bringing more and more in my path.

Finally a building with minimal windows that were intact came into view. Its front door propped open a hair by building debris. Side stepping a soldier, I made for the opening. Painfully shoving the debris inside with my foot and slammed the door closed behind me. Bodies slammed against it but I did not stay around. Taking off through the small lobby and up the stairs two at a time. Going up three flights before sliding into an office to collapse against the door.

Gasping in air, my adrenaline still pumping.

A sleeping bag was in the corner.

I jumped up, knife ready.

No movement.

I inched over, nudging at the bag.

Nothing.

Pulling the top aside showed it was empty.

Sitting against the wall, I sighed, sliding till my butt hit the carpet before leaning my head back. Purposely not looking at the pictures across from me.

 _Now what?_

My location was currently safe but there was no way I was making it back to the others. The Lolos could wonder off, eventually, but the others would be long gone by then. Or maybe they were stuck like me. Maybe I could walk back to the camp on my own. But I had no idea where I was or where the camp was. Tapping my head against the wall at my stupidity for not paying more attention to where we were. I mean, I could retrace my steps, but all those Lolos would not make that easy.

I do not know if I could find my way making a detour.

Tears welled up.

I finally found other people and now I was alone again.

Swiping tears away, my hand brushed something on the floor at my side.

Besides the bedding were a few odds and ends. Cans of food, a few books, cell phone, and a notebook. A thin layer of dust coated everything. I picked up the spiral. A journal of some kind. A girl author judging from the bubbly handwriting. Flipping to the last page to the date scribbled on it. I glanced at my watch to make sure I had the day right.

Almost three weeks.

 _"We cannot get out."_

The movie quote popping in my head made me groan. Now was not the time to think about a movie scene where the characters are trapped in an underground mine with a horde converging on them.

Eyeing the few cans, I stuffed them in my backpack once my breathing was under control. Never know when the next meal will be now that I was alone again. Could probably stay here for a bit until I get my bearings.

A squeak escaped my lips when my pack growled at me.

"Kai?"

The Radio!

My heart hammered in my chest when I fished it out.

"Glenn?"

"Thank-where are you?"

"Locked in an office. What's goin' on?"

"We'er trapped but we might have a plan. Stay tuned."

"Wait? What? What's going on?"

"Describe your building." T-Dogs voice came over the radio.

"Um, mostly concrete, not many windows, um-"

"Can you be more specific?" T-Dog pleaded. I frantically looked around for some indication of the business I was in.

"Hang on." Jumping to my feet I searched the desk. Pulling a drawer open I triumphantly held up a pad of paper with a gob of matching pens. Quickly I read off the name and address of the building.

"Be ready." And he was gone.

"I hate waiting." I groaned, frustrated I did not have more to go on, but smiled.

Maybe not alone.

Glancing out the window I could see the Lolos were still milling around outside. They did not seem to be trying to get in but that may be due to not having a line of site of me.

I hate waiting.

Rummaging in the rest of the desk turned up nothing of value. Well, nothing useful unless I could somehow turn office supplies into weapons like that one spy. Man, I miss YouTube.

Stuffing a few pens in the side pocket of my bag.

I thought about reading the journal, but my situation was depressing enough without adding someone else's. I rolled up the sleeping bed, tying it to my backpack before pacing the room.

Rain splattered the window.

Should I take the journal? I mean, it is history. Like the journal of Ann Frank. How will the next generations know what happened here if no one writes it down? Should I start keeping a journal again, too? I mean, they say history repeats itself if no one knows about it.

But how could this happen again? Well if no one knows how it started, would it really matter?

Making up my mind I stuffed the small book into my bag before slinging it over my shoulders.

I hate waiting.

I groaned again, scratching at my scalp.

A car alarm pulled my attention to the window. A red sports car inched down the street, Lolos trying desperately to catch it.

"What in tarnation?" Holding the radio to my ear, I waited.

"Go to the back of the building. We will meet you there. White truck. Hurry." And she was gone. Andrea or Jacqui I guess did not matter because I was gone. Opening the door slowly then making a quick jog to the end of the hall. Glancing around I saw the elevators. Jogging over I pried the fire escape map off the wall and took off for the stairs. Hopping down flights of stairs, careful not to roll my ankle, I did my best to avoid the few Lolos I saw since I did not know how long I had to get downstairs.

Opening the exit slowly, there was no one in site. I stepped out. Waiting. But kept a foot in the door just in case. Ears hearing the Lolos I passed making their way down to me. I'm glad they could not run.

A shiver going through me at that thought.

A white truck screeched around the corner, stopping just beyond where I was. Morales slid the back door open.

"Hurry!" He called, grabbing my writs to hall me into the back before slamming it shut.

"You alright?" Jacqui called, holding on as we took off.

"Yeh, I'm good." Glancing around. "Where's Glenn?"

"He's in the red sports car." T-Dog breathed, leaning back. He looked like he took a beating.

"What happened?" Andrea looked concerned.

"I ran until I found an open door. I got lucky."

"Dumbass here road in to town like some old western and got himself stuck in a tank." T-Dog growled, jabbing his finger at the driver. Who I was just realizing was not Merle but I could not get a good look at him besides he was a brunette. "Glenn got him out but dumbass brought the Geeks down on us."

"And I apologies, again." The newcomers' voice had a little bit of a drawl to it. Not as thick as Merle and Daryl, but this guy was not from the city. "Said I would make it right."

"Thanks for coming for me." I whispered.

"Thank you for keeping them off us." Jacqui smiled, though a little sad, giving my hand a squeeze.

"I-uh-a-any time." I mumbled. Flashes of my fight turning my insides cold.

"How did you get the van?" Changing the subject.

I did not remember seeing it out front. Maybe it was conveniently in the back.

"You don't want to know." Andrea looked like she was about to be sick.

"I found a few things." Patting my backpack in my lap. "But not much, sorry."

"At least it's something." T-Dog groaned. "Trip wasn't a total waste."

"What happened?" His eyes fell.

"Merle." Was all he said.

My blood boiled. That racist ass.

"What did he do?" I growled. Everyone in the truck looked everywhere but at me.

 _They're scared of you._

I took a deep breath. Should not let the ass get under my skin.

"Called me nigga." T-Dog sighed, groaning in pain. "Went crazy. Cowboy handcuffed him to the roof."

Silence fell.

Like no one wanted to say what happed.

We hit a bump, T-Dog groaned.

"I have some Advil in here." Jacqui rummaged in her bag.

"I dropped the key." T-Dog grumbled, Jacqui paused in her rummaging. I glanced to Andrea.

"We left Merle." She answered my questioning look lowly.


	4. Chapter 4

**AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN TWD, JUST MY OCS.**

 **HAPPY READING.**

 **Chapter 4**

Lori, Carl, and Rick (the cowboy) ignored everyone around them. Clutching eachother as close as possible while sobbing how much they missed eachother.

I'm happy for Lori and Carl. Really, I was. With the world the way it was now, every little flickers of happiness, every little good thing, needed to be celebrated. But I could not watch. Probably like that little mouse in that movie before he was adopted into the Littles family. I am sure he was happy, every single time, one of his friends got adopted. But I am sure it also hurt, seeing them get what he so desperately wanted.

And there was a part of me that felt sorry for Daryl. It is not easy losing a family member, even someone who was a Pua like Meryl.

Both could easily be me. I could find Dad, a Lolo, and I would... I would have to... then I would be alone. The last of my family gone. Truely alone.

"Left him there!" Daryl yelled, wiping at the sweat on his face.

I kept my distance. Keeping within the tree line when everyone else exited to their daily routein after the Lolo and deer scare. Daryl looked like a dog chomping at the bit, taking angry steps back and forth, growling and snapping at Shane and Rick. I could not hear what they were saying, hands raised like they were trying to calm him, but Daryl was not having it. Shane had to put Daryl in a headlock when he went rabid. Taking a slice at Rick with his hunting knife.

Shane holding him on the ground while Rick crouched down to mumble to him. Daryl finally calming down long enough for Shane to release him.

"I'm going back." Rick told everyone.

I'd wondered if the sherriffs deputy felt honor bound to go back for the Pua. But then he started talking loudly about guns. Some bag he left behind, what I gather. Like he was trying to convince everyone it was not just about Pua.

Lori looked torn, Daryl was on the prowl, and Shane was obviously against it.

Then people started volunteering to go with him, except Glenn. He was volun-told (as Daddy called it).

I saw Glenn glance around, like he was looking for something. I ducked back further into the shadows. Sorry, Glenn, I was not gonna volunteer. I had other plans today.

But I was not doing any of it because I was stuck doing laundry.

"What did you ask Shane for?" Amy dropped her load into the water. I shrugged.

"Wanted to- you know- leave a note for Dad on the route he would take. Just-um- did not want him to go into Atlanta and get stuck, like we did."

"He said 'no'." Jacqui snipped.

"With Rick and the others gone he needed me to stay. For 'defence' reasons." Making air quotes.

"You know, he can not actually make you stay." Andrea put in. Lawyer-like. "Just say you are checking the perimater, or something, and sneak off. Not like he will notice."

Nodding her head across the water to Shane wading in thigh deep with Carl holding a bucket on the bank.

"Think the division of work is grossly uneven." Andrea grumbled, glancing over at Ed lounging in the back of his vehicle.

I huffed an agreement.

"I miss my Maytag." Carol mumbled.

"I miss my coffee maker." Jacqui breathed deeply, closing her eyes to savor the memory.

"I miss my vibrator." Everyone gasped at Andrea. Her sister turning a bright red which made everyone bust out in giggles.

Carol discreatly glanced at her husband sucking on a cigarette by the station wagon. His fat spilling over the lawn chair.

"Me too." Everyone lost it with Carols admission. Amy dropping the garment she was washing back into the soapy water to cover her mouth, shoulders shaking with her serpressed laughs. Jacqui bent over laughing so hard, resting her hand on Carols shoulder, while Andrea pointed out how red I was getting. Which sent everyone into another fit of giggles.

"What's goin' on?" Ed slured, not drunk, just how he talked I learned. Or maybe he was constantly drunk.

"Just swapping cooking disastor stories." Andrea said smoothly, flapping out a shirt she just rinced.

"Time to go." Ed barked at his wife.

"She doesn't have to go anywhere." Andrea stood, Jacqui blocking Carol from her increasingly angry husband.

"Mine your own damb business. Not gonna have uptight collage educated woman tell me what to do." He grabbed for Carol around Jacqui. Carol cowered from her husband while mumbling to us it was 'ok'.

No, it was most definantly _NOT_ ok.

He did not have the right to control her. To micromanage what little happiness she got from this hellhole. He would not-

"Kai! Kai! Enough." I hit the ground, rolling to my feet with my fist raised. Pushing forward.

"I said enough!" Shane pushed me back. Throwing me off balance I had to catch myself, scraping my hand on the ground.

Ed was laying on the ground. Blood pooling from his nose while Carol sobbed how sorry she was.

"You could have killed him." Shane barked.

Everyone was looking at me, scared.

 _Killed him?_

I looked down at my fist.

My knuckles slip. Fresh blood oozing between my fingers but I'm pretty sure most of it was not mine.

What I did...

I lost control.

Again.

Taking deep breath I forced my fist to drop to my sides. Forcing them to unclinch.

"What the _Hell_ , Kai?" Shane scratched at his whiskers, glancing from Ed back to me. "I mean, hell."

"H-he he...I couldn't..." I breathed. "He was hurting Carol so I buss him up."

"So you beat him an inch from his life?" Throwing his hands out to take in the pitiful scene of Carol curled up next to the Pilau Pua as if he was not just the one a moment ago hauling her off like a barbarian prize.

"We can only hope." I found myself saying. Still seething with rage at this worthless piece of humanity.

"You need to cool off." Shane demanded. I saw my opportunity and took it.

Nodding, I walked by Carol wiping at Eds face. He flinched when my feet stopped dangerously close to his head.

"Do. Not. Ever. Touch Carol -or Sophia- AGAIN." Shane took a step towards me but I was gone. Stomping up the quarrie road to the RV.

"What happened?" Dale called when I slammed the door open. Gathering a few things I stepped back out.

"Ed and I scrap."

Dale gave me a curious look but he did not ask the question I could see in his eyes. Thankfully he let me go, slambing the door closed behind me, without talking story.

What I did didn't fully set in until I was back on the hardtop. The weight of it buckling my knees and setting me hard on my knees. Leaning against a truck tire I breathed deeply.

 _They know what you are._

 _A killer._

 _Murderer._

I could not even put my finger on what triggered me this time. Maybe how he was manhandling Carol. Or how he talked to Andrea. Or maybe he was just-

I don't know.

 _Reminded me of_ him.

I shook my head. Pulling a bandana out of my back pocket to scrub at my knuckles. Welcoming the prickling pain to help clear my head.

They are becoming more frequent.

Maybe because of the world I am living in now. I do not have my fixed daily schedule to help anchor me. And I did not have Dad anymore.

 _Talk rubish!_

I live in a world where Dad can not reel me back in when I louse it.

Cannot take me to get ice cream at that one broke da mouth store he-

 _They'll kick you out._

He always knew how-

 _Or kill you._

 _Leave you to rot on a rooftop._

I take a deep breaths. Focusing on cleaning my hands until I noticed the sun was setting. Getting to my feet I stuffed my bandana back in my pocket, it being the only one I had left, and headed for the spot I mentally picked when we drove back to camp after the fiasco in Atlanta.

I avoided the majority of Lolos scooting around until the car I wanted came into sight. Three Lolos deciding to loiter right where I wanted to be. I took care of the first one coming around the vehicles with a swipe of my staff. The other two picking up speed towards me but I danced around the car to deal with them one at a time.

Standing in front of the dusty car, I watched the sky turn redish pink. Signaling I needed to hurry back.

Climbing up on the hood I wrote, 'Atlanta is lost'. As an after thought I wrote 'Taumu' at the bottom just above the whipper before stuffing a slip of paper under the contraption. Taking one last look around, seeing a handfull of Lolos spotting me, I hopped down. Winding my way into the woods and up to camp.

I make it back to camp before the sun sets. Avoiding Shane and everyone else who saw, I climbed up onto the RV with Dale, where he always was. Sitting in his chair, eyes scanning the trees, the pond, and occationally drifting the the dark city beyond. The only one that seemed to not be scared of me or give me the stink eye since I got back to camp. He did not talk story when I settled next to him. Dropping my things to the side I pulled my knees up, resting my chin while watching dinner unfold.

"Fish?" Dale nodded.

"Andrea and Amy wanted more fish and, since you were not around, they asked me if I had any fishing stuff." Rearanging the rife on his lap. "Found some old takle stuff in a back corner. Surprised it worked at all seeins how it's been years since I've used this thing."

Everyone looked to be helping out gutting and cutting the fish to bread them and stick them over the fire. And when I say 'everyone', I mean the women and Glenn. Who always seemed the lowman on the totempole around here.

Andrea and Amy gave me varying glances when they thought I was not looking, never once asking for my help. Carol gave me the most scared looks, like I was at any minute gonna jump down and gut her like one of them fishes, while she helped with the cooking. Luckily there was no sign of Ed.

Shane aimlessly woundering around camp. Apparently in a foul mood by the way he swatted at the tall weeds.

"Did Shane, um, say... anything?"

"Mostly grunts and barks." Dale nodded to the man in question weaving his way around the perimiter. Some kind of firearm slung over his shoulder.

"Did anyone...else..."

"Worrying wont make it better." Dale mumbles, leaning over to get my full attention.

"'Worrying means you suffer twice'." He returned my half smile.

"Exactly." Doubt he got the reference but glad he liked it. Dale leaned back into his chair, fiddling with his watch.

Eventually everyone gathered around the fire. Calling out to Dale who shuffled down the ladder with a beckoning wave to me. I took a deep breath, loading my things on my back, and made the decent. The noise died down when everyone dug into their fish. Lori giving me a plate with a strained smile. Letting me know she had heard what happened but not letting it change her manners. The fish was not the best I have had, but all things concidered it was not half bad. I am guessing they used the crackers we found in the employee locker for the crust.

Idle chatter picked up once second helpings went around. Brining up this and that about their previous life. I kept my head down.

Someone asked Dale about his watch and he sounded like a professor with his answer. I had heard of the man Dale quoted, but I was not familiar with his work. I did not care much for poetry. That was mommas thing.

"Where are you going?" Amy turned to her sister getting up from across from her.

"To the bathroom. Geeze. Trying to be descrite." Giggles rippled through the group. Conversations picking back up.

"Should they be back by now?" Lori's eyes glancing towards the road every few minutes. Rubbing her sons back while he played with fish eyes. Sophia making discusted noises beside him.

"Any number of things could have gotten in their way." Andrea comforted her. "I am sure they are fine."

She did not sound too convincing but maybe that was just me since I was well aware of all the ways it could go wrong. Part of the reason why I did not want to go along.

"We're out of toilet paper!" Everyone looked up just in time to see a Lolo take a bite out of Amy's arm. Her scream bringing everyone to their feet. Some screaming, others going for their weapons, as Lolos ambled around the RV. More screams were heard behind us among the tents.

"To me! To me!" Shane called. Tori holding Carl to her while gripping the back of Shanes shirt.

Grabbing Carol, holding Sophia, I pulled them to Shane. Using my staff I took out a Lolo reaching for them, another replacing him before the first hit the ground.

"To the RV!" Shane pumped his shotgun, taking out another Lolo in his path. Half the head spraying everywhere.

"I got your SIX." I called. Pushing Carol to follow them while I delt with two of them.

Their dark hollow eyes-

"Calm the FUCK down!" Daryl growled. Applying all his weight to my wrists.

"W-wha-". Daryl w-was back? I felt rocks digging in my back. On the ground? Daryl was sitting on my hips. Light from the fire lit up half his face.

He was pissed.

"The hell's wrong with you!" Daryl spat.

The Lolos. The camp. Where was everyone?

He squeezed my wriste harder. Pulling my attention back to him.

"You good?" His eyes searching mine.

"Y-yah. Good."

"You hurt?" He growled.

"I-Wh-"

"You bit?" He shook me.

"Don't-don't think so." Daryl looked me over for good measure as he stood.

"She bit?" Daryl looked over his sholder at Rick.

"Nah." Daryl jerked his cross bow from the ground, hoising it over a shoulder. "Just crazy."

Rolling to my front my eyes wondered. My staff and knife where nearby. So where a number of lolos, their heads indistinguishable. Pulling my knees to my chest I sat with my forhead to the ground. Taking deep breaths and smelling the dry dirt my fingers dug into.

"Aaamy." I jerked up. Sobs echoed through the camp. Andreas louder then the other. I saw her, crouched beside Amy's body, desperatley trying to shake her sister awake.

I blacked out again.

I-

Jumping to my feet I looked at each and every body around me. Their faces were not much help but I looked at the rest of them for any sign of decay. All of them had been Lolos.

None of them were Dad.

Sitting heavily on the ground, I burried my face in my hands. Sliding them up over my head, through my hair, until they gripped the base of my skull.

"What are you?" I jumped from the growl above me. Glancing at the feet I took a deep breath but I did not answer.

"You were like a cheesy kung Fu movie from the eighties."  
"Era?" I did not expect that. Glancing up at the redneck with a crossbow slung over a shoulder.

"I mean, it was badass looking. But- I don't know- like a- like an old kung fu movie."

"Thanks, I guess." I dropped my head back on my knees. Not hearing him walk away until he speaks to Rick near the fire. I turned my head, still resting, to watch them.

"How many?" I called. Their conversation cutting off. Rick said one last thing then headed over to his wife and kid.

"Rick guesses there were about twenty-ish Geeks." Daryl answered, shifting his weight. Bringing his thumb up to nibbled at the nail.

"I meant our people." Glenn scuffed his shoes.

"Still figur'n' that out." He mumbled. "Got to- you know- look around. Make sure they didn't just- uh- run off."

We were silent. Listening to the sobs and scuffling of the camp putting things back to right.

I turned it all out. Focusing on myself, willing my heartbeat to slow to a steady pace. Mumbling a song Momma use to sing to me about the love of a rose.

"I'm glad you didn't go, ya know." Daryl mumbled growl jerked me out of my song.

Glancing around to see all the Lolos around me gone, drag marks disappearing around the RV.

"Hhow long-." I mumbled.

"Suns up." He huffed, whipping the sweat from his brow. Crossbow replaced by an ax.

"Sorry." I gasped, swiping at the tears on my face, jumping to my feet.

"Figured I'd check on ya when ya stopped singing like a crazy lady."

Rick, Shane, and Lori huddled together a few yards from Andrea, still sitting watch over her sisters body, mumbling to each other.

"How's-?" I whispered, watching Amy's hand twitch. "She's-"

"We know." Daryl growled, eyeing Andrea holding Amy -the Lolo- at arms reach. I couldn't hear what she was telling it, grasping its head firmly but gently, as if she was trying to sooth it while it tried to bite her.

 _What if that is Daddy?_

I shook my head.

He is not dead. He is too strong for that.

He is not one of them. He is too smart for that.

 _He was bleeding when you left?_

 _What would I do if he was?_

No!

Continuing to mumble to it, she slid a gun to its head. I looked away.

My muscles seizing when the shot rang out.

"Do something useful." Daryl headed back over to the pile of Lolos. Sinking the ax into ones head before moving to the next. I walked over. Wanting, needing, to know.

A few of our people were gone, half mauled to death, while the majority of the bodies were strangers. None were Dad.

Scuffling feet brought my attention to Carol and Jacqui making their way slowly over to us.

Carol glanced at me then jerked away while Jacqui quickly went over to Jim to help move a body. Carol bypassed me over to Daryl. Her hand out asking for the ax.

"He was my husband." Her voice was soft, but determined. Daryl handed over the tool, stepping closer to me to get out of her way. Planting her feet beside the corpse of her abuser, Carol squared her shoulders. Lifting the axe slowly above her head then bringing it down with a satisfying sound.

"They're scared of me." I mumbled more to myself.

"Of course SHE is." Glenn nodded to Carol. "Look who she was married to."

Carol bringing down the ax a few more times for good measure. We gave her space to vent years of emotions.

"Yah." I mumbled, glancing at everyone else milling around. "But she's not the only one."

"Yah did good, yah know? Held them off 'til we get back." Nibbling on his thumb he fixed me in his blue eyes.

"I-I, well, thanks." Leaning my head back, I looked at the sky. Breathing in through my mouth but I could still taste the stench. Light was peaking just over the horizon.

"He's been bit!" Jacqui jumped away from Jim. Everyone swarming him. Panicked he grabbed a shovel, swinging it every which way at his approaching camp mates. But Daryl was sneaky and got up behind him. Wrestling the shovel from him to lift his shirt and reveal a huge bite mark just under his left peck.

"It's ok." Jim mumbled. Daryl dropped him, stepping away. "It's ok. It's ok."

The dead mans voice coming out in short desperate intervals.

Hawaiian:

Pilau Pua = Dirty Pig

Kiribati:

Era = What? (roughly)


	5. Chapter 5

**AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN TWD, JUST MY OCS.**

 **HAPPY READING.**

 **Chapter 5**

"My Dad has a buddy who ran security at the CDC." I gasped. Everyone's eyes looked at me while I internally beat myself up. Why did I not think about it before?

"He could be there!" My eyes pleading with everyone still on the fence on whether we should go or not.

"They have generators, months of food, running water, and who knows what they can tell us abut what is going on. I am sure they have some kind of communication up and running."

Rick gave me a grateful smile. Everyone undecided shifting their weight. The Morales family whispering amongst themselves. They did not look sold on the idea. Glenn, Dale, Carol, and Sophia would go anywhere with Lori and Rick. Jacqui and T-Dog did not want to stay but were not sold yet on where they should go. Jim was a dead man, tied up to a tree while we also decided his fate. And Daryl, as always he did not say much one way or another. Andrea too. Do not think I have heard her say anything since Amy...

Now I regret even opening my mouth. The rational part of my brain tried to reason with my stomach that a car was necessary to get to where we were going. But my stomach was not listening, threatening to throw up what little I ate before I climbed into the station wagon with Rick, Lori, Carl, Carol, and Sophia. I tried to eat light, knowing I would have this reaction, but the smells and cramped circumstances over compensated. Greatful for the break from driving, even if it was to leave Jim behind, just to get some fresh air.

"Load up." Rick called to everyone.

I groaned despite myself.

Hoping they would take a little bit longer with their goodbyes to Jim to give me a moment in the fresh air. I did not know the guy so I did not bother going with the others. I mean, he was already gone. And again, I did not know him.

Maybe I am just justifying sitting here trying not to throw up instead of giving my condolences to a dead man because I did not want my mind to jump to conclusions. Or speculate. Or maybe I...

My stomach rolled.

Closing my eyes I tipped my head back, taking a swallow of water to ease the battle between my brain telling my stomach we were still moving. Swishing it around then spitting out the acid flavor that came on right before I threw up. Getting rid of the taste usually helped some. But right now it did little.

Folding my arms over my knees I rested my swimming head on my overlapping wrists.  
I don't know how much longer I will last in the stuffy lockerroom with windows that did not roll down. Older vehicles were bad. They had that musty, sun cooked fabric smell but they were nothing compared to that 'new car' smell. A stamp of achievement when a car owner maintained that leathery oil smell but it was an automatic lurch in my stomach just thinking about it.

Maybe I if I ride on the top of the car-

"Waz wrong with ya?" My eyes snapped open. Under my arms I could just make out black boots with a white scuff.

 _Stupid Ghost._

"Motion sickness." I deadpanned, then groaned when another wave of nausea hit me when I caughty a wiff of cigaret smoke.

"Nothing in your magic bag will help?" He grumbled, shifting on his heels to stamp out the bud.

"Need to save it. It's not that serious." I grumbled, small breaths through my mouth. "Few more seconds, I'll be right as rain."

Squeezing my eyes closed on another wave of nausea when I could still taste the smoke.

I heard a soft 'hell' then I was lifted in the air. An embarrassing yelp was replaced with another groan when my stomach lurched with the sudden movement.

"Trying to make me upchuck?" I snapped, hating him throwing me around like this and having his hands on me. Which at the moment I was not sure which one was worse. My back and thigh giving off a weird tingling sensation where his hands were or the way my heart picked up at the feel of his breath on my neck. I haven't been this close to anyone, except for Daddy, for years. Especially any guys. I hugged a guy friend once about a year ago, but I never did that again because it was just too weird.

By tucking my arms into my chest, so as to touch him as little as possible, I placed my hands over my face hoping he would contribute the redness to the motionsickness. His strength was comforting somehow despite my raging head. Easily holding me as steady as possible.

A little flutter in my stomach at his thoughtfulness despite my irritation with his forced help.

"Meds'd be a fast fix." He mumbled stepping over stuff in the road, rocking sensation causing me to clutch at his sleeveless shirt. Biting my bottom lip I focused on my breathing. He slowed his pace then he was dropping my legs. I heard the creak of a door then he picked me back up and deposited me, though not so gently, on a too firm seat.

I didn't recognize the feel of the cushion, old and cracked, nor the smell of pines and gun oil.

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw a, what I could only guess was a late 70s, blue and white single cab truck. My muscles froze, glancing around as he slid into the driver seat.

"Why your truck?" I mumbled, a bit timid.

"Your car is crowded and smells of old gym socks, not a good combo for motion sickness." I blinked, he leaned against the door. "Plus, Andrea blames you as well."

"Wwhat! Why? I was-"

"Says you should'a been patrollin' that night since ya di'na come with us."

"But I-well- she told me to go. I just-"

"She's just lookin' for someone ta blame. Don't sweat it." He grumbled, looking up the road at the other vehicles filling up.

"Why do you care?" Groaning around another wave.

"If you throw up we will have to pull over again and waist even more time." He grumbled, stepping back. "Don't want ta' be out 're after dark."

He went to slamb the door.

"My bag!" He looked back where I had been sitting and, with a curse under his breath, marched over and plucked it off the ground. Shoving it into my chest with a 'full of bricks' under his breath he slambed the door. Circling the back of the truck to tugged at the straps on his motorcycle.

My heart hammered in my chest.

I was gonna be riding with him?

I hope he did not light one up.

I groaned just thinking about it.

Lori stood gripping her car door, saying something to Rick in the drivers seat. Looking back at me with a worried glance. She yelled something to Daryl who answered with a jerk of his door.

"Lori say could ride with Shane." Daryl offered, nodding his head back to the jeep behind us.

If Andrea was ticked off at me, then Shane was probably royaly pissed. Leaving when he specifically told me not to, staying out to almost dark, and going bat shit crazy during the fight.

Yah, no.

I gave Lori a reassuring wave, letting her know I was fine. She waved back, relaxing, sliding back in her seat and slamming the door shut. But I did not miss the strange look she sent Daryl. He slid in his seat, slambing the door shut to prop his head up with his arm wedged agains the window seal.

Ricks arm stuck out the window, signaling for everyone to start up and folllow. My eyes watching the trees for Lolos drawn to the noise while Daryl pulled us up behind the caravan. Shane the only one behind us.

Rick tried to swirve around debre, which there was a lot of, but Daryl just ran it over. At least the smaller stuff, the bigger stuff he went around but I think he took pleasure in every groan I stiffled when the truck rocked.

This one was worse.

My hand roamed over the door, frantically searching for the window button. Knowing he would kick me out of the truck, moving or not, if I messed up his interior.

This and the morticycle the only things he had left of his brother.

"It's a crank." Daryl growled, pointing to a lever by my knee. I urgently worked it, window slowly sliding down enough to allow me to stick my head out and let the cool air caress my face.

"Don't roll i' down far," He grumbled, "don't wanna Geeks reachin' in."

Despite myself I jumped, banking my throat on the thin window edge, and nearly forgot I needed to puke.

"Let the wind hit your face, close your eyes." He growled.

"I know how to take care of myself." I growled back, pulling my head in to give him the stink eye. Not sure how he's an expert in motion sickness but I did what he said, though a bit awkwardly like I was afraid he was going to yell at me for doing it wrong. Leaning my cheek to the cool metal of the door I squeezed my eyes closed.

"Aint no doubt 'bout that." I think he grumbled something along those lines. I thought about the time he saw me lash out at his brother. And what he must have seen when he, Rick, and the others came on the camp during the attack the other night.

Even I am afraid of what I looked like. I could not blame him, or any of the others from camp, for how they looked at me after that.

The cool wind on my face helped a lot easing the choppy waves. Between that and just leaning my head back with my eyes closed, I would be right as rain in a little bit. Until the pack in my lap was causeing me to overheat, the sweaty fabric smell also not helping, and I shoved it on the floor between my knees.

The redneck did not say anything while I quietly laid back down, groaning from the movement but feeling much better once the wind cooled me back down.

Despite the occational Debree Polo the redneck was playing, my motion sickness was almost gone after about fifteen minutes.

Chancing a glance, my eyes peaked just as we were driving through a neighborhood of sorts. At least it looked like it use to be a neighborhood at one time. Now it looked like a gang of baseball league wannabies went bat crazy on the place while the HOA was on vacation.

No one in sight.

Only Lolos.

 _When it all falls, when it all falls down  
I'll be your fire when the lights go out  
When there's no one, no one else around  
We'll be two souls in a ghosttown_

"Wha'cha singin'?" I jumped at his grumble. Fixing him in a confused look then my eyes widened and my face burned.

He glanced at me, chewing on his thumbnail, waiting on an answer.

"It's, ah, _Ghosttown_ by Madonna." He pegged me with a confused glare.

"Don't tell me ya never heard of _Madonna_?" He shrugged, eyes staying on the road. Glancing from side to side of it every now and then.

"The Queen of Pop? _Die Another Day_ , _Frozen_ , _Into the Groove_ , _Papa Preach_ , _Holiday_ , _Vogue_ , _Like a Prayer_."

I heard something like "sexist" grumbled out the window.

"No surprise. You strike me as a Country music kind of guy." He fixed me in another glare. "Or Heavy Metal. I can see Rock too." I said quickly, knowing how touchie some people are about the _C_ word. But really, I don't see what the big deal was, some Country songs were actually pretty good once you got passed the 'my momma stole my dog and wreched the truck' preeighties stuff.

 _Most I've heard him speak._

 _Probably the most anyone has heard him speak._

I liked hearing him speak. Better then hearing the engine the whole time. His voice, though usually a grumble or growl, was nice to listen to. A low gravlely rumble mixed with his sounthern draw would get any girls attention in our previous life. I knew a bunch of girls from Dads home town in Texas that would gladly go two stepping with the musclely redneck. And a hunter on top of that.

"What -um- were you a mechanic?" He glanced at me. "I mean before _this_." Waving my hand at everything around us.

"No." He grumbled. There goes that theory.

"What was that dancing you were doin'?"

I blinked.

"Dance?"

"In the quarrie." He continued to nibble on his thumbnail, fixing me with a smirk then swinging his eyes back to the road in time to miss a tire.

"You-what-um-saw?" I caught myself on the 'oh shit' handle, cheeks burning, when we swirved.

"Singing too." He mumbled, propping his elbow on the window to rest his fingers on his five o'clock shadow.

 _He saw the whole thing?_

"It's a stress reliever." Trying to defend my actions, though not sure why I felt I should.

"Never seen no dance like that."

"Hula. A Hawaiian dance."

"I've heard a Hula." He grumbled, as if I was questioning his intelligence. Which made my cheaks burn even more. But he was the one that asked!

"Ya' Ma teach ya tha'?"

I nodded, but seeing he wasn't watching me, I mumbled a quiet 'yes'.

He grunted in response. Silence falling on the truck again.

"It is a song by Princess Lili'uokalani, of Hawaii." I tried, no response.

"What-um- was your Momma like?" Tenitively I glance at him, seeing him stiffen.

"None of ya business." He firmly grumbles, eyes fixed on the road.

Engine it is.

Shifting, I rolled the window down all the way to rest my head on my arm over the window seal. Letting the wind cool my face when I felt a flicker of nausea again now that my attention was back to the party going on in my gut.

He glancing over when I groaned.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"You apologize too much." He grumbled, eyeing an abandoned car with the hood up.

"Sorry." Glancing at him, I smiled. His eyes flicked to me, a little smirk tugging at his lips but he pushed it down. Grunting.

"You remind me of my dad." I blushed badly, not meaning to say that out loud. He glanced at me, in almost a hostile way, and I hurried to explain. "He wasn't much of a talker either. Unless he was teachin' me some'm?" The last part was more of a mumble to myself.

"He teach ya to that lil' numba with Merle?" My heart fluttered.

 _Oh great._

"Yah." Shifting to a more comfortable position. "And-um- sorry 'bou-"

His head jerked in my direction.

"Right. Stop app-." His hand jetting out to grab my arm and jerking me to him. A loud thump jerked the truck to the side. Daryl released me to use both hands on the wheel, cursing up a storm.

"Told yah not ta have the damb thing down so low!" He growled, getting the truck back under control. Once he got the beast under control again his attention flicked back and forth between me and the road.

"You a'ight? Kai?"

I heard him, but all I saw was dark eyes.

 _Murderous eyes._

"Breath!" He snapped, pounding my back. I coughed, taking a deep shaky breath.

"I'm good." I gasped, shaking my head. "Just-need-"

Holding my hand up for him to give me a minute. Gripping the seat under me I began to count.

"Teuana, uoua, teniua, aua, nimaua-" Taking a deep breath I let it out as I counted. Stopping at ten, taking another deep breath, and doing it again. Letting it out slowly with each number.

"Ya good?" He mumbled. I nodded.

"Then can ya get out a m'lap?" Looking down I noticed my hands on his thies. My fingers digging into his hard, solid thies to support my weight. My shoulder tucked into his chest. I was practically laying in his lap.

I jerked away but got clothes lined by his arm gripping the steering wheel I fell back into his lap.

"Wha'chit." He hissed. Lifting his arm so I could slide back over to my seat with a breathy apology.

"Sor-uh - thanks." I mumbled, rolling up the window then laying back and taking a few more deep breaths.

"Yah got a good grip." My eyes slowly sliding to his smirking face.

"Meeeeaninnnng?"

"Just sayin'." He shrugged, eyes going to Lori sliding her top half out of her car passenger window with a concerned thumbs up. I sent her what I hope was a smile and a thumbs up back. She slid into her window without a backwards glance.

"Wha' that 'bout?"

"Probably questioning your driving skills." I breathed, wiping at my forehead with the back of my sleeve.

"Not -smartass- I meant you freezin' up an' shit when I touch ya."

"Nothing." I grumbled. He opened his mouth.

"Can you teach me how to hunt?" I blurted. Anything to change the subject.

I could feel him look at me. But he took the bait.

"Why?"

"I, well, want to learn. Good skill to have in, you know, these times. I want to be helpful, be well rounded."

"That's my job." He grumbled.

"I know," quickly assuring him I did not intend to take his job, "but it is a lot for just one person to handle, you know. There are ten, eleven, -uh- a lot of people. We could split up, split the load."

"Your dad never taught you to hunt?" His brows knit together when he saw my face, me quickly looking out the windshield.

"We were going to go this summer." I whispered. "Was supposed to be last summer, but I-I convinced him to push it back because-because I got a job at a camp my friend worked at."

We listened to the truck rumble along. Following Rick around a car cemetary with minimum Lolos.

"Guess we've got nothin' betta ta do." Scratching at his stubble he glanced in his rearview mirror at Shane. Staying at a safe distance.

"First thing," he held up a finger, "do'na shoot ya'self."

We talked, well really he talked and I mostly listened. If you could call it talking. More like grunting random stuff about hunting randomly. I only asking questions on things I needed more explanation on while he did his best to talk about thing we did not have to physically experience to understand. Like he started telling me how to track a deer, but ended up mumbling something like 'show ya later' before going into how to clean a deer once we got one.

This was the longest conversation I have ever heard from him with anyone, much less with me.

The conversation died out once we reached the city. Weaving our way in and out of Lolos and smoking vehicles until we pulled up to the CDC gate. At lest what was left of it.

It was a war zone.

Bodies everywhere.

Where there was not fire, there was smoke showing where one use to be. And the military equipment, unsalvageable.

We rolled up behind Rick, idling for a moment until Daryl turned it off. His hands gripping on the wheel, eyes fixed on the covered doors.

"Bad idea." He grumbled, climbing out to slam the door behind him. I followed, making sure there were no surprises waiting for me on the ground when I stepped out. Easing the door closed because I did not want to be the reason Lolos found us. But everyone else did not seem too concerned about making nose.

I cringed, pulling my pack on.

"Bad idea." Shane called to Rick, shotgun securely against his shoulder. Even Andrea had a handgun out. Though I doubt she knew how to use it. I pulled my staff, bow, and bag out of the station wagon, head on a swivel, while Carol, Lori and the kids huddled together behind Rick. Taking tentative hurried steps towards the guard post.

Rick took point, bag of ammunition and guns slung over his shoulder, while Shane took our six. Daryl and me taking up a spot behind the main body of people but staying in front of Shane. Weapons raised, eyes darting around every barricade strewed across the parking lot. T-Dog peaked over the guard post edge as we walked by, shaking his head and shuddering at whatever he saw there.

Lori and Carol holding their children's faces towards them while we wove our way around bodies. Some wore military uniforms, others office attire. I kept my attention on the males despite the sun getting low on the horizon.

I cringed when Rick banged on the metal security door, demanding its occupants to let us in. His shouting and the groaning of metal causing some of the bodies to jerk to attention. Their hollow eyes fixing on us.

"We should go." I whispered, slipping my staff between me and my backpack to free my hands for by bow.

"No shit." Daryl grumbled, leveling his crossbow with the closest Lolos head.

"This was a mistake." Shane scuffled up to Rick, pulling at his arm. "We have to go, now!"

Everyone started talking at once. The mothers mumbling comforts to their children while everyone else started arguing about if coming here was a good idea after all. I continued looking at the faces, hoping.

"Shut up!" I snapped as yet more Lolos joined the ones converging on our little party backing up into the buildings wall.

"You're bringing more of them." I finally had to let lose my arrow when one got too close. Daryl too. He used his food to knock another dart while I aimed at my next target. Who ever thought being a Shooting Sports Director would come in handy someday.

"I'm telling you it moved! You are killing us!" Rick yelled at the door. "You are killing us!"

When nothing happened, he let Shane pull him away. Sliding my bow over my shoulder, I slipped my staff out, ready for close proximity battle.

Light washed over us, bathing us in a white hot artificial heat I had forgotten.

"Go, gogogo." Rick ushered us inside without a second thought. Probably thinking like I was that whatever waited for us inside was nothing compared to what was converging on us outside.


End file.
